


Detroit: Become Human Headcanon Collection

by blobbyclouds



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Minor Violence, Periods, Some Swearing, hcs, headcanons, most of this is x reader, or general headcanons, this will be updated as I write more :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 23,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blobbyclouds/pseuds/blobbyclouds
Summary: A collection of dbh headcanons requested from tumblr. The first chapter is simply an index listing out all the headcanons, so if you're looking for anything specific, look there :) I'll be making little collections like these for my other fandoms eventually





	1. Table of Contents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where all the headcanons will be listed out. Simple as that :) When there are headcanons you want to see, just go to the chapter number that the headcanon is listed as

By the way, my twitter is @littlewriter18 :) just thought I'd throw that out there

Table of Contents:

**-Connor-**

2\. Connor realizes s/o sleeps in the nude

4\. Connor taking care of sick s/o

5\. Connor with a chubby s/o

6\. Connor has a nightmare and Hank comforts him (platonic)

9\. Helping s/o with period

10\. S/o injured in a car accident

14\. Connor general relationship headcanons

16\. Connor with an s/o like Moira (from Overwatch) but with a hidden soft side

17\. Connor with an s/o who has frequent nightmares

20\. S/o that's really good with viola

22\. Connor touch starved headcanons

27\. Short, sweet, and peaceful s/o

31\. s/o vulnerable in the heat

32\. s/o with anxiety

33\. s/o that comes out as ace

34\. Connor reacting to s/o being sexually harassed  
**-Kara-**

2\. Kara realizes s/o sleeps in the nude

4\. Kara taking care of sick s/o

6\. Kara falls in love with reader who shelters her and Alice during the revolution

10\. Kara with s/o injured in a car accident

11\. Kara's first kiss with s/o 

35\. General dating headcanons

**-Markus-**

2\. Markus realizes s/o sleeps in the nude

4\. Taking care of sick s/o 

10\. Markus with s/o injured in a car accident

16\. Markus with an s/o like Moira (from Overwatch) but with a hidden soft side

24\. Very cuddly and affectionate girlfriend

26\. General relationship headcanons

31\. s/o vulnerable in the heat

32\. s/o with anxiety 

**-Ralph-**

8\. Ralph falling in love with a human

13\. Touch starved Ralph

14\. Ralph general relationship headcanons

**-Simon-**

3\. Children confusing Simon with their family's old android post-revolution

7\. Simon with a punk male s/o with a super soft side

9\. Simon helping s/o with period

12\. Simon confessing he's in love

14\. Simon general relationship headcanons

15\. Simon with a taller male s/o

16\. Simon with an s/o like Moira (from Overwatch) but with a hidden soft side

22\. Simon touch starved headcanons

**-rk900-**

23\. rk900 touch starved headcanons

27\. Short, sweet and peaceful s/o

**-Elijah Kamski-**

19\. Secretly dating Elijah

25\. Dating a detective who's Hank's daughter

29\. Insecure girlfriend

30\. Breaking up with girlfriend and wanting her back

**-Luther-**

22\. Luther touch starved headcanons

**-Hank-**

31\. s/o vulnerable in the heat

**-Daniel-**

18\. Daniel touch starved headcanons

**-Gavin Reed-**

21\. Comforting s/o with depression

34\. Gavin reacting to an s/o being sexually harassed 

**-rk800-60-**

27\. Short, sweet, and peaceful s/o

**-Jerry-**

28\. Touch starved headcanons


	2. Chapter 2

Request: Connor, Kara, and Markus realize their s/o sleeps in the nude 

##  -Markus-

  * When he walks into your room to wake you up he doesn’t notice right away because you still have the covers on.
  * He only notices _after _he wakes you up. When you sit up and pull the covers off he’s still right next to the bed and can’t really slip out of the room quickly. And to make matters worse you start stretching a little without really thinking that poor Markus is standing right there and can see everything
  * “Oh” is literally all he can say. Markus.exe has stopped working
  * He stares and doesn’t really know what to say or do and he can practically feel himself blushing
  * When you finally notice that he’s a blushing mess you both awkwardly freeze and make eye contact
  * “Enjoying the view, babe?”
  * And then you two just burst out laughing
  * You’ll probably tease each other about it later and it will become an inside joke between you two. Granted, no one will know wtf you’re talking about so you’ll get a few confused glances. 

##  -Connor-

  * So he goes into your room one morning… and overnight you had thrown the covers off (of course). He closes his eyes the moment he realizes you’re naked because he feels like it’s a major breach of your privacy even though he’s seen you naked before I mean
  * Looking everywhere in the room but you, he’ll pull the covers back over you and promptly walk out of the room. And he’s probably going to do some research on “Why do people sleep without clothes” because he is downright confused? He thought that all humans changed into pajamas for sleep?
  * When you get up on your own he can’t really look at you without blushing. He just keeps looking away, opening his mouth to say something, and then changes his mind.
  * Later that morning when you’re eating breakfast he just blurts out “I was not aware you slept without clothes”
  * You’re a little confused at first but you piece it together pretty quickly. You would’ve laughed but honestly Connor looking so embarrassed made you bite your tongue. You hugged him and told him you knew he didn’t do it on purpose, which seemed to make him feel better
  * He’s definitely going to tease you about it later with a few sly comments and that innocent-but-absolutely-knows-what-he’s-doing look

##  -Kara-

  * She doesn’t even react. I’m not even kidding, like she doesn’t even bat an eye.
  * “Good morning, did you sleep okay?” 
  * She’s just so chill about it. she doesn’t mind the view You’re a little surprised about it but you can’t think about it for long because she’s already talking about something else
  * If you ask her about it later she’ll sheepishly admit that she occasionally does the same thing. Not the answer you expected but you’re perfectly fine with it
  * So naked cuddles are now a thing between you two. It’s nothing sexual, just soft, innocent snuggles. And if you ever get cold Kara can always turn up her temperature and become a mini-heater to keep you warm.
  * (God forbid Alice walks in)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Simon reacts to children thinking he's their old caretaker android post-revolution

  * Honestly his heart breaks a little bit whenever a small child runs up to him, calling him by a name he doesn’t recognize and talking to him about things he doesn’t have a clue about 
  * The first time it happened he was so confused???? Like??? My name is Simon not Daniel???? But he eventually figured it out
  * Sometimes he plays along for the sake of their feelings. It’s a bit hard when he doesn’t even know their name but he manages to pass by most times. The younger kids are easier to deal with because they’re just happy to see their old android and don’t ask as many questions.
  * Other times, when he can’t play along, he has to gently explain that there are many androids of his version, and that he happens to just look like the android they knew. He honestly feels so mean doing it, but knows he doesn’t really have any other options.
  * If they’re really upset Simon will ask them more about the android they knew, to see if he knows where they are now. Most times, Simon can tell them where their old android is now and how they’re doing. It usually cheers them up and makes Simon feel a bit better.
  * If Simon doesn’t know who the child is talking about, he’ll be willing to do a little investigating to find them. Usually Markus or Josh knows the android, and Simon can try to work out a way for the android and child to meet up.
  * A few times though, the android they’re talking about was killed during the revolution. In those cases Simon responds with “Oh… I’m sorry, I don’t know who that is.” Because he doesn’t have the heart to tell them the truth.
  * He feels really guilty afterwards, even though there isn’t much he or anyone can do about it. Usually someone like Markus or North has to explain that to him and that he shouldn’t dwell on it.
  * A very few times though, there are cases like Daniel’s that really get to him. Instead of being happy to see who they think is their old family android, they’re actually downright terrified. In those cases Simon will try to get out of their sight because he doesn’t want to scare them or anything.
  * He gets better about it as time goes on and learns how to handle situations like this better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor, Markus, and Kara taking care of a sick s/o

##  -Markus-

  * Yep, he’s got this down to a science. Since he took care of Carl for so long he’s dealt with a few colds and such, and he definitely knows how to handle medicine
  * He’s really good at distracting you from your discomfort. You guys watch tv, play games, talk, etc. whatever will make you forget how miserable you feel
  * Markus is a bit more relaxed about you being sick, so he doesn’t coddle you as much as Connor and Kara do. By taking care of Carl, he knows how annoying it can be when everyone assumes you’re helpless because you’re sick
  * That being said he’s not going to let you go do something stupid while you’re sick. He has his limits too.
  * He’ll want you to rest for the first day or two if it’s a bad cold, but after that he understands if you want to move around a bit more
  * When he’s not taking care of you he’s probably laying next to you, with an arm around your shoulders. That way if you do need anything he’s right there.
  * Unlike Kara and Connor who will be feeding you nothing but soup, Markus will make things a bit more interesting. He’ll make you other things like spaghetti, mac-n-cheese, or whatever comfort foods you like. He’ll even let you eat chocolate or other sweets too if it’ll make you smile
  * Really, he doesn’t want you to be all down in the dumps when your sad. He’ll be joke around a bit more when you’re sick to make you laugh, since he can’t stand seeing you sad.

##  -Connor-

  * Connor always becomes a bit more clingy and protective when you are sick or injured.
  * Connor was made to investigate cases, not take care of people, so he doesn’t always know what to do or how to do it. He doesn’t like seeing you suffer, so he does a lot of research to help you better
  * He read online that when someone is sick they should be propped up on pillows as they rest. Connor goes a bit to the extreme and made you this mound of pillows and blankets. 
  * Actually, your little nest is surprisingly comfy.
  * He once tried making you chicken noodle soup and somehow BURNT it to a crisp. Neither of you knows how he managed it to this day. He just ends up ordering you something
  * Low key frustrated that he can’t take care of you as well as he wants to. He feels helpless seeing you suffer and not being able to do much about it. He’s supposed to take care of you and he feels like he’s failing you.
  * Luckily he can’t catch colds so you get endless kisses and cuddles. It’s his way of making up for his mistakes when trying to take care of you. He’ll let you rest your head on his chest and he’ll stroke your hair. If you’re cold he’ll raise his temperature to keep you warm, and vice versa if you’re hot.
  * Connor can’t really sit still for a long time when you’re ill (unless he’s cuddling you, cuz he could lay with you for hours) so when he’s not fussing over you he finds something to busy himself with. Whether this is doing dishes, doing laundry, or tidying up he’s always hovering nearby in case you need something
  * Unlike Markus and Kara, Connor doesn’t know how to disguise the taste of medicine, so you’ll have to take it straight. If you try to wiggle your way out of it he kneels down and gives you the puppy dog eyes and you can’t say no to that look
  * Hank is understanding for the first few days that you’re sick. He knows that since androids don’t get sick, you getting sick is really worrying Connor. But after he’s missed a few days of work Hank has had enough. Even though he has to practically drag Connor to work, Hank brings him
  * “But what if they forget to take their medicine?”
  * “Connor, for fucks sake they’re not dying. They can handle themselves without you babying them for a few hours”
  * “I am n-“
  * Next year you’re getting a flu shot

##  -Kara-

  * Kara is literally the best.
  * She makes the best soup, knows all sorts of little remedies, and can disguise the taste of medicine so that you don’t even know you took it
  * Low key feels bad that you got sick in the first place. She may not know what it’s like to be sick, but she knows it can’t be pleasant when you barely have the energy to get out of bed
  * But she’s honestly so sweet omg.
  * She’ll have you propped up on pillows on her lap or have you sitting in front of her to rub your back. If you’re feeling really crappy, she’ll even give you a massage in the tub.
  * But as great as she is Kara is more accustomed to taking care of younger children, like Alice. As a result, she can be a bit overbearing at times
  * For example, when you’re eating Kara will literally spoon feed you. When she first did it you were a little surprised, but just kinda rolled with it. It was actually cute to be honest
  * Kara does similar things when you’re sick, such as being very insistent about drinking water, adjusting the pillows for you when you want to sit up or lay down, using a humidifier, etc. It can be a bit annoying at times but you know she means well
  * If you’re having a hard time falling asleep she’ll sing for you and play with your hair. Once you fall asleep she’ll probably cuddle up next to you to make sure you stay propped up on your pillows
  * One last thing: If you’re sick for a long period of time Kara might bring Alice along. You thought Kara was cute, wait till you see Alice playing doctor with you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor with a chubby s/o :)

  * Connor isn’t one to judge anyone based on their size, race, gender, or anything, so he loves his s/o with his whole heart
  * Even if they can’t see it in themselves, he thinks of them as the most beautiful thing on earth
  * If his s/o is self conscious it takes him awhile to really catch on to it. When he does, it becomes impossible for him to not notice the way they keep their head down, look longingly at others they thought were better looking, and always looked at themselves in the mirror with distaste. Honestly breaks his heart a little.
  * So, whenever he notices his s/o being self-conscious he’ll try to cheer them up with a compliment about how they look or some other form of affection. <strike>Hank is rolling his eyes with how sappy he can be</strike>
  * In private, he becomes ten times more affectionate. He showers them in compliments and kisses, just to show them that he thinks of them as the definition of beauty.
  * With his constant love and compliments, it’s kind of hard for them to not start loving themselves at least a little more.
  * If his s/o is the type to make rude jokes about their body he notices it right away and makes sure they completely stop the jokes. He’s stern but loving with them, making sure they understand that they shouldn’t say bad things about themselves 
  * Connor doesn’t tolerate any rudeness towards his s/o. If anyone makes a mean comment, they should be counting their lucky stars that looks can’t kill, because Connor’s glare is something special.
  * If they’re being especially snarky, they might get a sharp comment from Connor, which usually shuts them right up


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank comforting Connor from a nightmare (it's meant to be platonic, but it could be romantically if it floats your boat I guess)

  * Considering everything that Connor’s gone through it’s honestly no wonder that he’s having nightmares.
  * At first Connor didn’t really sleep so he figured he wouldn’t even be capable of having a nightmare. But Hank was insistent about Connor getting some form of rest, so Connor started going into a “sleep mode” during the night. Basically it conserves Connor’s power and is the closest thing he can get to actual sleep.
  * On one of the first nights of using the sleep mode Connor has a nightmare. He’s back in the garden with Amanda. The snow is so thick he can’t see his own hands, he feels paralyzed, he’s alone and has no control over what’s happening. He’s sad and scared and angry all at the same time and doesn’t know what to do. The dream ended with a figure in the distance shooting him.
  * When Connor woke up he thought he had died, because he thought his dream had _actually_ happened. He ran to the bathroom to do a full diagnostic on himself (in the process waking up Sumo who began to bark)
  * This of course wakes Hank up. At 3 am. So yeah, he’s grouchy. He storms out of his room, “Why the fuck are you tw-” He stops when he sees Connor, scared and visibly shaking, clinging to the bathroom counter and looking just so utterly helpless.
  * “Connor?”
  * Hank literally has no clue what to do????? Help???
  * So Hank just kinda hugs Connor. Connor is having trouble processing so he’s completely leaning on Hank for support at this point. They stay like that for awhile before Hank leads Connor to the couch and they sit down. Hank asks what happens. Connor tries to change the subject but Hank isn’t taking any excuses.
  * “You woke me up at 3 in the fucking morning you’re going to tell me what’s wrong”
  * So Connor (reluctantly) explains the nightmare. While the nightmare itself was frightening and brought back a lot of bad memories, the nightmare itself is what really scared him. The fact that he can’t escape the confusing emotions even in sleep, the fact that they could degrade him to such a weak state, just everything.
  * Hank listens the whole time. He awkwardly comforts Connor, telling him that nightmares are completely normal, but it’s good to talk about it. It’s direct yet heartfelt and makes Connor feel better.
  * Hank doesn’t go back to sleep until Connor is back in his sleep mode. Sumo stays with Connor cuz Sumo is a good boy
  * In the future, Connor goes right to Hank if he ever has a really bad nightmare. Sure, Hank is grouchy about missing precious moments of sleep but he wants to help Connor with everything new about deviancy as much as he can.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon with a punk male!s/o <3

  * Simon isn’t the type to really judge others by their outward appearance, so he isn’t too surprised to find out that this super tough punk can be an absolute softie 
  * Honestly he finds it adorable
  * And Simon’s kind of complimented by the fact that he trusts him enough to reveal his soft side
  * Simon wouldn’t be the type to tease or anything, so he feels really comfortable around Simon. He’s an easy person to trust, so it’s just natural
  * He has a hard time opening up because people never really think that he would be the “soft-touchy-feely” type, but Simon is very patient and willing to listen
  * In private, they’re just so cute together, I’m not even kidding
  * They’re both softies, so they’re constantly surprising each other with little gifts and kisses, listening to and supporting each other, and being so incredibly sweet on one another
  * I can see they holding hands a lot
  * When they cuddle I can see Simon kind of fidgeting with his boyfriend’s bracelets or piercings if he has any
  * Simon thinks that his boyfriends punk style is cool, even if he isn’t brave enough to try it himself
  * And to be honest Simon and his boyfriend seem like polar opposites, so everyone is more than a little surprised to see how much chemistry they have
  * Some people are a little intimidated by him, no matter how much Simon assures them that his boyfriend is an absolute sweetheart
  * Though, his boyfriends intimidating looks can sometimes come in handy, especially if people are giving Simon problems for just being an android
  * He just gives them one look, puts his arm around Simon, and they’re promptly turning around


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph falling in love with a human s/o <3

  * It would take a while for Ralph to really begin to trust someone, especially a human
  * They’ve treated him badly in the past, so he can’t be completely blamed for his mistrust in them
  * But then… they came along
  * They were kind and gentle, and actually made him feel safe and comfortable?
  * Once they gained his trust (which took a while) it didn’t take them long to become good friends
  * Ralph was surprisingly open with them, because there aren’t many people that he trusts enough to speak his mind to. So, when he finds someone as kind as them, there aren’t many things that they don’t know about him
  * One of those few things that they don’t know about are the weird feelings he gets whenever he’s around them
  * His whole body feels like it’s overheating and he becomes all weird and he stutters a lot, like he can barely think straight
  * And the way he blushes whenever they do something cute has him questioning everything
  * Even before they started dating Ralph was very caring and protective when it came to them in his own odd way. Awkwardly yet adorably making sure they were eating and sleeping enough, gifting them little plants, tiny but genuine signs of affection like that
  * The way they smile and thank him makes this really weird feeling in his chest, but it’s a… good weird?
  * And he’s especially protective of them since they’re human. He knows that they can be hurt more easily than he can, so he’s very wary when they do things that have even the slightest chance of hurting them
  * The idea of seeing someone who he cares so much about being hurt terrifies him, so he wants to prevent that from happening. 
  * He’s so obviously infatuated with them, but has no idea
  * Anyone and everyone who knows them is face-palming by how oblivious they are to each other’s feelings
  * I don’t think Ralph would be the one to confess, mainly because he doesn’t even understand his own feelings.
  * They would have to make the first move
  * And when they do, all the weird emotions he’s been feeling suddenly make sense. When they confessed they could literally see the look of sudden understanding on his face. the smile was precious omg
  * It’s a really happy moment for the both of them, especially Ralph. Not only is he very proud for learning to understand himself, but also because he’s got himself a lovely s/o that he can trust more than anyone else


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Connor helping their s/o through their period

##  -Connor-

  * Sweet, sweet boy, he’s trying I promise
  * I mean, he knows what a period is, but as to helping with the symptoms he’s a bit clueless
  * Had to do some serious research
  * But once he actually understands what he’s doing he’s literally the best
  * Tons of cuddles. Connor is a really cuddly person in general, so this would be his go to comfort method. The more blankets, the better.
  * He’s a bit uncertain about massages, but he gets there. You’ll get lots of belly rubs and a maybe few kisses there too
  * And who needs a hot water bottle when you’ve got Connor? He turns his temperature up so that you feel nice and warm no matter how you’re cuddling.
  * Doesn’t always let you give into your cravings though, because he read online that sugary things/caffeine can make symptoms worse. Yeah, it sucks a little at times but he promises it’s for the best
  * Will always insist that you stretch because it will help ease the pain, even if you really don’t feel like moving
  * And he doesn’t quite understand that you might want some space. In his mind, you’re in pain so he should be doing everything he can to help, right?
  * But really though, he’s very attentive and caring. He does his best to entertain you and take your mind off of your pain, even if he’s somewhat awkward at doing so
  * He’s surprisingly good at handling your mood swings. If you’re in a bad mood or something he’ll just do cute or sarcastic shit until you smile
  * Like one time you were throwing a fit about not wanting to get out of bed:
  * “Connor, I’m dying uuuggghh, I don’t wanna move just let lay here.”
  * “Well, then I suppose if you’re dying you won’t really want this chocolate I bought you. Don’t worry, I’m sure Hank will enjoy-”
  * “No, no, no I’m suddenly okay now, gimme that.”
  * It’s actually hilarious, like one time Gavin was being noticeably more of an ass than usual and you were _not _in the mood for his bullshit
  * Long story short, Connor had to carry you out over his shoulder 
  * If he has to leave for the DPD before you were awake, he’ll leave some of your favorite breakfast and pain relievers on the counter for you, plus a cute/cheesy note

##  -Simon-

  * Considering that Simons model was made to be a caretaker, I would say that you’re in pretty good hands
  * He knows all sorts of little tricks and tips to help ease the discomfort
  * But he’s such a sucker, literally can’t say no to you.
  * He will cook whatever comfort foods you want him to and watch whatever cheesy rom-coms you’re in the mood for. If you want it, you get it. 
  * He doesn’t care if it’s 11:00 pm and you just realized you ran out of pads, he’s going to the store and you can’t stop him
  * Even if you don’t ask for them, when he goes to the store to buy some pads/tampons he always comes back with a little gift like chocolate, a new movie, coffee, or something along those lines
  * He wants to take your mind off of your discomfort so you two will watch a lot of tv together, play video games, or something else that will help you relax 
  * And he knows that you can go from “Cuddlecuddlecuddlecuddlecuddle” to “fucking breathe the air within five feet of me and I will end you” in .005 seconds so he learns to read your mood quickly
  * So unlike Connor, he knows to give you your space when you need it
  * But he also can tell when you don’t need space and need someone to comfort you. Even if you’re stubborn and don’t want to talk to him, he’ll be patient and wait for you to settle down and speak your mind
  * In public, he does his best to keep you out of situations that might cause you unnecessary unease when you’re already pretty uncomfortable.
  * He gives the b e s t massages, you cannot convince me otherwise
  * If you’re having especially bad PMS symptoms he’ll draw up a warm bath for you. He won’t actually get in though, he’ll just lean against the tub and massage wherever it hurts the most
  * Also, if you’re the type that gets extra anxious during your period he would prepare ahead and make sure that you would have plenty of time to relax and decompress so that you never feel overwhelmed
  * When you’re sleeping he always makes sure you’re propped up in a comfortable manner, even if that includes using his chest as a pillow he’s not complaining 
  * And if you ever feel bad about asking him to do so much for you he brushes it off and assures you he doesn’t mind taking care of you


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Connor, Markus, and Kara react to their s/o getting hurt in a car accident

##  -Markus-

  * Markus got the call while he was just wandering about the city
  * Literally dropped whatever he was doing and rushed to the hospital
  * He looks calm, but on the inside he’s just falling apart. Even if their injuries aren’t that bad he’s just so scared of losing them it’s not even funny.
  * So relieved when he’s allowed into the room. He’s by their side in an instant and probably touching their hand and shoulder in some way, just to be sure they are actually still there
  * When they are released from the hospital Markus is attentive af
  * He won’t be overbearing, but he’s nearby if they ever need help doing something 
  * He knows he can’t spend every single second with them, though he kind of wishes he could.
  * Very thoughtful about their injuries. If there were plans made that they won’t be able to do with their injury he’ll be more than happy to do something else with them
  * If they had to be in a wheelchair due to their injuries Markus would be the one to kind of lean on them and pepper their head with kisses as he pushed them around might do a few wheelies and spins sshhhh
  * Thoroughly upset that he can’t properly understand the pain they’re going through. When things go wrong Markus is so used to being able to understand how the other person is feeling, but in this case he physically can’t
  * Unlike Kara and Connor who can actually put there foot down, it’s literally impossible for him to say no. He already feels bad about their injury, and if it makes them happy there is no way you can stop him
  * It’s not necessarily a good thing at times
  * “Hey Markus, can we pretty please get a puppy?”
  * “Are you sure honey? Shouldn’t we wait until after you’ve healed…?”
  * “Pretty please? It would make me really happy!”
  * “…… okay”
  * North is the one thing keeping Markus from spending his life savings on them

##  -Connor-

  * He got the call in the DPD. When he picked it up you could literally see his face drop.
  * He was out of there in seconds, all he said was “I need to go.”
  * When he got to the hospital and was told that they were not available at the moment it felt like a physical blow. He wanted to be with them because he felt that they would somehow be safer if he was there with them.
  * The whole time he’s waiting he’s pacing up and down the halls and doing his coin tricks. If anyone talks to him he comes off a lot more snappy than he means to
  * The moment he’s let in the room, he becomes a babbling mess
  * Lowkey frustrated that there wasn’t anything he could’ve done to protect them. He sees it as his job to keep them safe, and his mind he had failed them
  * When they were released from the hospital he treated them like they were made of porcelain.
  * You thought Connor was over protective before just wait till you see him now
  * Connor becomes hyper vigilant when his s/o is injured, becoming much more aware of their surroundings than usual. He feels that they could be easier to target when they’re hurt, so he’s more protective than usual.
  * Whenever he feels that they aren’t 100% safe his hand subconsciously goes to the small of their back, and he might place himself between them and the possible threat
  * He’s very insistent about them getting enough rest so that they don’t hurt themselves farther. And he’s just as adamant about them taking their medications and doing the exercises the doctors recommended, there’s no way of wiggling their way out of those
  * But besides those things, he literally can’t say no to them. He will spoil them with whatever they want as long as it brings a smile to their face
  * And if he’s ever hesitant about getting them something, they give him the puppy dog eyes and they’ll have it in less than a half hour
  * Even if they assure him that they’re fine, he’s always hovering nearby.
  * If they have a broken leg he will carefully carry them around the house
  * He’ll be a bit more sarcastic and playful to take their mind off their injury, and will totally cuddle them and give them kisses to make them feel better.
  * When Hank makes him go back to work he calls them quite regularly to make sure they’re doing okay by themselves

##  -Kara-

  * When the hospital called her she just froze
  * She honestly didn’t know what to say or do for a few seconds. She couldn’t think, couldn’t move, and the nurse on the phone almost hung up because she wasn’t responding
  * Naturally, Kara was at the hospital as soon as she could be. She probably left Alice with Luther, mainly because she didn’t want Alice to see her in such a worried state
  * She tried to remain calm for her s/o’s sake, but she was constantly fidgeting and couldn’t stop thinking about them. She wished there was something, anything, she could be doing for them, but deep down she knew she was helpless right then and there
  * Out of the three them, Kara was the most calm when she was allowed to see them. She knew that they were probably just as stressed as she was, and didn’t want to make them any more anxious
  * In general, she was very soothing and gentle when they were allowed to go home. She doesn’t want them stressing about work or hospital bills, so she does her best to keep their mind on happier things
  * She would help them with everything, even the more awkward things like bathing or changing clothes
  * She would keep their company as much as she could so they wouldn’t get lonely. 
  * She gives them enough space so that she isn’t overbearing, but she’s close enough to help them if they need something
  * Movie marathons and sweet snuggles g a l o r e
  * Alice will probably be around a few times, and she’s always precious trying to help Kara take care of them
  * When they’re learning how to use whatever bone they broke again she’s patient and helps soothe the pain however she can


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's first kiss with her s/o :)

  * Since we’ve seen Kara being affectionate towards Alice, I think it would be possible for Kara to initiate the first kiss.
  * It’s not too awkward, really. It’s shy and uncertain, but at the same time loving and gentle.
  * It probably happened after the revolution, when everything had calmed down.
  * I think it would be really cute if it was a sudden kiss, like Kara just got word that some law to make deviants legal came on to the news and she was just so happy she kissed you
  * If that’s the case she would probably began to babble on some apologies about how she didn’t mean to and she just didn’t think and whatever
  * But when she realizes that you were totally fine with the kiss she’s surprised yet at the same time cool with the fact that you both just accidentally confessed
  * If it happened in a more cute, on purpose way during a date or something, she’ll become a bit more shy
  * If you were the one to initiate the kiss, Kara would get super flustered and be blushing a bright red blue
  * Regardless of how it happened, it’s adorable


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon confessing he's in love

  * He’s so awkward it’s just so precious
  * He asked Markus and North for advice but it doesn’t really make him any less nervous
  * He’s been trying to work up the nerve for the past week. He’s literally been rehearsing what he wants to say in a mirror and has every little detail planned out
  * When the day he planned to confess finally arrived he couldn’t even look at you without blushing. Honestly, the way he was avoiding you and fidgeting whenever you were near made you begin to think you had done something wrong
  * When Simon finally gets you alone you’re both kind of nervous, but for completely different reasons. Simon was expecting instant rejection and you thought you were in some sort of trouble with Simon
  * He’s feeling fairly calm right up until he opens his mouth. Right then he completely forgets all of his well rehearsed lines and becomes a mumbling mess
  * His words are just this quiet awkward jumble and he can’t even make eye contact with you
  * Until he suddenly blurts, “I know this is unexpected, y/n, but I love you.” Actually it isn’t unexpected, he’s been obvious af 
  * He still can’t look you in the eye so he’s probably looking out a window, stiff as a statue with his arms crossed. He’s just waiting to be rejected because he’s pretty sure he couldn’t have messed that confession up any more
  * But when you say you love him back the look on his face as he finally looks at you is priceless
  * At first it’s completely expressionless, then shocked, then really, really happy
  * You two share this sweet moment, where you look at each other and smile, and it suddenly becomes so clear that you’ve had feelings for each other the whole time, but were just too scared to admit it. You don’t even need to say anything to know exactly how the other is feeling.
  * And then the moment is ruined by Josh and North cheering and Markus trying to quiet them down


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons of Ralph being touch-starved

  * Honestly I think this is basically canon? Like? Just look at him and the way he moves? His overall personality?
  * And especially considering his history? And that’s he’s been living alone for awhile?
  * Just saying
  * Anyway, when Ralph finally gets himself into a more comfortable home with someone caring for him, he doesn’t really know how to feel about any physical contact
  * The first time anyone really touched him a gentle manner he just kind of froze and didn’t really no how to react.
  * And he ends up getting some pretty mixed feelings about being touched
  * On one hand, he feels very vulnerable and just flat out weird when some people touch him, sometimes to the point he feels threatened
  * On the other, even the lightest of touches from people he likes makes him feel all warm and bubbly inside, and just holding hands helps him relax and feel safe
  * It’s weird, it’s confusing, and he would rather just avoid it… yet no matter how much he tries he can’t help but melt into the warm touch of another person. He doesn’t acknowledge it, but he really needs that type of physical support after all he’s been through
  * After going so long without having anyone there for him it will take him awhile to adjust to receiving any sort of affection, even just platonic ones
  * Everyone would have to be very slow when touching Ralph or else he might flinch and dart away. It’s not that they necessarily frighten Ralph, it’s just that touching him when he isn’t expecting it will startle him a little
  * His s/o would be able to touch him more easily, simply because Ralph trusts them more than anyone else. He doesn’t feel threatened by them, so he won’t become uneasy by their touches
  * Instead, he feels safe, happy, comfortable, and just all around secure by their affections
  * His scar is an especially sensitive place, but he doesn’t mind it when his s/o gently cups his face. Actually, he quite likes the feeling of their soft hands there
  * Hugging and holding hands becomes his favorite things. They’re more simple signs of affection so he takes a liking to them quite quickly
  * He’s really shy about kisses, so his s/o would usually end up initiating most of them. They would have to be slow and gentle as to not overwhelm him, but he ends up really liking them, especially the little pecks on the top of his head
  * Whenever he’s feeling panicky, gently holding him while running a hand through his hair is a pretty good way to calm him down. It’s a reminder that he isn’t alone, and that there’s people that care for him and will help him
  * He’ll try to do the same for his s/o or close friends when they’re upset. Even if he’s a bit awkward, he’ll hug them, and even if it’s a bit too tight, it’s the thought that counts, right?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General relationship headcanons for Connor, Ralph, and Simon

##  -Connor-

  * Kind of insecure in a relationship because he isn’t sure if he’s doing the right things, so he’ll need lots of reassurance
  * In the beginning he’ll be especially uncertain. He’ll probably ask permission to do little things like kiss them or hold their hand because he doesn’t want to make them uncomfortable
  * As he becomes more comfortable and sure of himself he’ll become very affectionate towards his s/o
  * Forehead kisses become pretty common between them, and Connor likes to put his arm around their waist.
  * He absolutely adores it when they give him a quick kiss on the nose. The way they just lean into give him a quick boop nearly causes him to overheat
  * And he’s actually super cuddly? Like, really, really cuddly? He just feels so safe with his s/o securely wrapped in his arms that it allows him to relax and let his guard down.
  * He subconsciously runs his hand through their hair, and, of course, can’t help but give them at least a few kisses
  * His sarcastic and more casual side comes out around them, so they do lots of cute/random shit together
  * Late night conversations about random stuff is basically the norm between them but he’ll make sure they get enough rest. He’ll carry them to bed if he has to
  * Even if he doesn’t sleep himself, he’ll usually lie with them to help them fall asleep. After they’re asleep he does things like read or work on cases, but always hovers nearby in case they wake up
  * Honestly such a softie for them. He’s genuine in everything he does for them, and it shows
  * If they ever seem upset Connor will notice almost immediately and do his best to comfort them
  * He dotes on them a lot and is almost physically incapable of saying no to them, unless it involves their safety
  * It’s borderline painful for him to say no, because he really just wants to make them happy Hank is the one thing standing between Connor and spoiling his s/o with every little thing they want
  * But if they use their puppy dog eyes to get their way, you can bet he’ll use his too
  * He tells them quite often how much he loves them, because he never wants them to have a doubt in their mind
  * And he is _very_, **_very_** over protective of his s/o, especially if they’re human. He thinks of it as his job to keep them safe, and would become upset if something, even a little thing, were to happen to them
  * He prefers to keep them out of dangerous situations completely, but if they do happen to be put into a risky predicament he’ll refuse to leave their side. 
  * Even in slightly unsafe conditions he becomes extra vigilant so he can be aware of any threat before it can reach them
  * Honestly, the thought of something happening to them terrifies him and he just wants to keep them safe
  * He makes sure they’re eating and sleeping enough, and is attentive to their overall health in general. He’s patient and understanding, willing to help them however he can
  * When he gets jealous he doesn’t get angry or anything, rather he just goes quiet. They’ll be talking to a co-worker that’s been being especially friendly lately and they’ll catch Connor glancing at them
  * Like I said before, he’s insecure and he’s worried that they’ll leave him for someone else, someone he thinks could be a better lover than he is
  * But if whoever is being especially flirtatious Connor will get more defensive. He gets this look in his eye that sends them running, so there usually isn’t much conflict
  * In general, he’s just this adorable dork that’s so caring and attentive

##  -Ralph-

  * Somebody help him, he is completely clueless
  * He’s trying though, I promise.
  * Honestly, he’s this weird combination of oblivious and over protective, mainly because he doesn’t really know how dangerous some things can be. 
  * But when he_ does _actually understand the risk of something he gets really nervous about his s/o possibly hurting themselves
  * And he’s kinda needy to be honest? In general, he’s very uncertain so he just feels the need to constantly be near them
  * Especially at the beginning of their relationship when Ralph seemed to be attached to them by the hip
  * When he feels more stable in their relationship he’ll be better about it, but when he’s really stressed he begins to revert back to his more clingy nature
  * Though he doesn’t actually need sleep, he spends almost all nights sleeping with his s/o. He likes being close to them, and feels really safe being wrapped up in a blanket with them
  * Obviously, trust is a very important thing in their relationship. It may take a while for it to well and truly develop, but once it does, it’s an unbreakable bond
  * He and his s/o become really really casual and comfortable around each other and there are few things they don’t know about the other
  * At some point he would eventually tell them about his past. It might take a lot of coaxing, but it helps his s/o understand his behavior better
  * And his s/o is really the only person allowed to touch his scar
  * Ralph is actually very affectionate and attentive to their wants and needs, and he just has a unique way of showing that he cares at times
  * He loves just laying with them and peppering their face with little kisses
  * Or hugging them from behind and resting his head on their shoulder/head
  * If they ever seem upset Ralph would awkwardly but genuinely do his best to comfort them, just as they always comfort him
  * And he would absolutely love getting them little gifts
  * They would become used to getting little plants or flowers as presents. He puts a lot of thought into the flowers he gets them, and it becomes one of his odd little ways of showing affection
  * He gets them Heliotrope(which represent eternal love), White Jasmine (represents pure love), Morning Glory (affection), and various other flowers with similar meanings
  * I could also see him getting them flowers based on their personality? Like, if they’re super cheerful he’ll get them Coreopsis, Lily of the Valley if they’re especially kind, etc
  * He’s gotten them Hydrangea a few times, which represent gratitude for being understood
  * So their home is quite nicely decorated with lots of flowers
  * And may I just add that Ralph can get really possessive at times? He gets jealous pretty easily, and will usually become extra sweet towards his s/o all while glaring daggers at whoever’s flirting with them
  * With the way he’s holding them closer and suddenly becoming so attentive, they can tell when he’s getting jealous and assure him that they won’t leave him for someone else

##  -Simon-

  * Such an awkward, sappy dork.
  * Tons of cute romantic shit, t o n s
  * Holding hands, roses, chocolates, kisses in the rain, stargazing, all that cliche romantic stuff that he makes so adorable
  * And when they’re holding hands I can totally see him raising their hand up to give it a shy kiss
  * He becomes a blushing and bumbling mess whenever his s/o does anything cute for him though
  * And he’s such a softie for them, always being affectionate towards them in the most gentle and genuine way possible.
  * Just so soft? That’s the best way I can describe a relationship with him??
  * Soft kisses, soft words, soft touches, soft voice, soft atmosphere, soft blankets, ya get what I mean, right? 
  * He’s just so loving and trustworthy??? It’s honestly impossible for his s/o not to feel comfortable around him
  * He wants them to know he’ll keep them safe and that they can tell him anything. 
  * If they ever seem slightly upset he’ll sit them down and let them vent about whatever’s bothering them. He’s actually really good at soothing them, so he would be able to handle an s/o with anxiety or depression really well
  * No matter how well they can hide their emotions, Simon is surprisingly in touch with their emotions and can pick up on their feelings quickly
  * If they’re upset, he’s upset because he can’t stand to see them sad
  * He is very gentle and attentive towards them, making sure that they’re taking care of all their physical and mental needs.
  * He’s a lot more playful and at ease with them. He can be quite uptight at times, but they always make him feel safe and comfortable
  * Simon is protective af over his s/o, and couldn’t hide his worry for his life
  * No matter how much they reassure him that they’re safe and sound, he can’t help by worry for their safety
  * And while Simon usually prefers to avoid conflict, he would be more than willing to fight for them if it ever came to it
  * If his s/o is human, he would cook them whatever their heart desired. Since he used to be a caretaker android, he’d already know a ton of recipes but would be more than willing to learn new ones for his s/o
  * At night, he’d probably lay in bed with them, softly stroking their hair and making sure they’re as comfortable as possible
  * He would definitely surprise his s/o with breakfast if they ever had a bad day


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon with a taller male s/o <3

  * Simon doesn’t mind at all that his boyfriend is taller than him
  * A little surprised since he’s already a decent height himself, but whatever
  * Honestly, Simon adores having a taller boyfriend. He just feels so safe and comfortable with his boyfriend by his side, like the rest of the world can’t touch either of them
  * He especially likes it when he puts an arm around his shoulder when they’re walking together. It makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside
  * And due to their height difference, cuddling is a m a z i n g
  * Simon is more than willing to be the little spoon. It’s actually really nice being able to rest his head on his chest, as it lets him relax and take a breather
  * The way he can nestle in with him in a tangle of blankets makes him feel so safe and secure. It’s a nice way to calm him down if he’s ever worried about something
  * Affection in general is just ten times more adorable because of their height difference
  * Simon really likes hugs because he can bury his head into his chest and just be completely enveloped by him
  * And hugs from behind with little kisses on the top of his head are even better
  * And when his boyfriend leans down to give him a little kiss it warms his heart, especially those soft kisses on the crown of his head
  * He won’t mind if his boyfriend teases him a little. He doesn’t take it personally and almost always laughs along with him.
  * Honestly thinks it’s cute when he does those teasing little things like resting his arm on his head/shoulder
  * It ends up becoming a cute inside joke between them
  * The one thing about having a taller boyfriend that bothers Simon is that he has a hard time kissing him. Simon’s pretty shy and awkward when it comes to affection in the first place, so having to get on his tip toes to just barely give him a soft peck makes it even worse 
  * So Simon will usually wait until his boyfriend is sitting or leaning down and surprise him with little kisses
  * He’s still a blushing mess though, just saying


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor, Simon, and Markus with an s/o who's like Moira (a character from Overwatch) but with a hidden soft side (◕ᴗ◕✿)

## -Connor-

  * Connor is very pleased when they become more vulnerable and open with him
  * The way they act so loving and caring compared to their usually stoic outer self actually warms Connor’s heart. They clearly trust him, and that means a lot to him
  * Just seeing them be so happy and comfortable makes him smile. If they’re happy, he’s happy, simple as that
  * He understands that it took a bit of effort for them to show their soft side, so he’s always very gentle and patient so they never feel pressured or uncomfortable
  * They always feel comfortable with Connor because they know he’ll always keep them safe and sound
  * If they ever seem in the slightest bit upset Connor will ask them what’s wrong instantly
  * He knows they have a habit of bottling up their emotions and dealing with all their feelings on the inside
  * And honestly, it causes him endless worry. The idea that something might be horribly, horribly wrong and he wouldn’t have a clue because they wouldn’t tell him is just terrifying in his mind. He wants to be there to protect them and keep them happy, which is impossible if he doesn’t know what’s wrong
  * So he’d be more than willing to hold them close and rest his head against theirs as they vent for as long as it takes. Even if it takes hours, he doesn’t care as long as it helps them
  * His s/o would return the favor, of course. He was a bit unwilling the first few times because he just wants to take care of them, not cause them more problems
  * But with their soft side they’re extremely gentle and sweet, and they managed to convince him to open up
  * Lots of soft kisses from each other
  * In general, lots of gentle and loving affection. They’re both a lot more playful and open around each other so everything between them is genuine and heartfelt
  * At times, Connor almost forgets that his s/o isn’t always such a soft hearted person and that they’re more than capable of handling themselves in the real world. Because of that, he tends to be a lot more protective and watchful over them in public than he really needs to be
  * It’s just that they’re so vulnerable and soft with him, how can he not get super protective? And when they do that cute giggle or give him puppy dog eyes he’s just dead?? Like??? This little ray of sunshine needs to be protected at all costs???

## -Simon-

  * When they showed their soft side for the first time he was actually kinda surprised that they could go from serious and uptight to soft and fluffy just from being around him
  * But he got over it pretty quickly because seeing them be so loving and caring just melts his heart
  * He gets flustered ten times more easily with them since their affection means more than other people’s, simply because it’s reserved for those they love the most
  * So every little kiss makes him even more of a blushing mess
  * And the little sparkle they get in their eyes whenever they laugh together is almost making him overheat
  * Just everything about them becomes so cute how can he stay composed?? They’re so lovable when they open up???
  * He knows that since they are usually so uptight that they don’t have a lot of ways to vent and calm down, so whenever he notices them becoming stressed or upset he’ll try to relax them
  * He’ll usually just curl up with them in some soft blankets with the lights off. He’ll stroke their hair and give them little kisses, as a way of telling them that they’re safe and can tell him anything
  * He knows they don’t trust and open up to others as easily as most so he’ll take things slow in a calm and quiet manner to make them comfortable
  * In general, there’s a lot of these nonverbal ways of communicating since neither of them are all too good with words. They’re both soft and quiet, so saying “I love you” through a kiss or “It’ll be okay” with a squeeze of the hand just comes naturally
  * Simon can relate to his s/o in a way because he can be really reserved with his emotions too. Luckily, since Simon is always there to listen to them, they’re more than willing to give him a shoulder to cry on and listen to him as well
  * The relationship between them is very loving and supportive in that quiet yet genuine way, and it’s just so precious

## -Markus-

  * Markus is one of those people you can trust really easily, so he would be able to see their fun, loving side way faster than others. Even before they decided to be more open with him, he could sense that there was another part to them
  * And he finds their soft side absolutely adorable
  * And a little ironic too
  * One moment they’re this almost emotionless and blunt person who can kick some serious ass and the next they’re nothing but soft soft soft
  * But he’s not complaining. He just gets the best of both worlds
  * He really appreciates being able to lay against them and tell them everything on his mind, which is usually a lot. They’re a really good listener, and with their gentle and caring nature everything going through his head just comes spilling out
  * It’s a bit uncanny how Markus feels so compelled to tell them everything, but he’s simply comfortable around them and trusts them with his life
  * He would more than willingly do the same for them whenever they’re upset. He wants to be there for them just like they’re there for him, no matter what
  * If they get super cuddly and affectionate with their soft side he’s more than willing to accommodate. He’ll become twice as affectionate towards them and they’re honestly so adorable
  * And while they are a lot more open with him, they will occasionally try to hide certain problems from him because they don’t want to be a burden when he’s already got so much on his mind. They feel a need to be their strong, outer self and hide their problems to help him along
  * But Markus can pick up on their emotions easily, even if they’re trying to act all stoic, so nothing gets past him
  * They’ll be thinking that they will be able to avoid talking about what’s wrong but oohh no, that won’t be happening with Markus
  * The moment they’re alone he’s asking them what’s wrong
  * And Markus will refuse to drop it until they tell him what’s wrong
  * He’ll 10/10 smother them in kisses and cuddles until their soft side gets the best of them and they tell him what’s wrong
  * He’ll listen attentively the whole time because he genuinely wants to know what’s bothering them so much
  * Once they’re done he’ll offer some advice for the problem and pull them closer, giving them a reassuring kiss on the head


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor with an s/o who has frequent bad nightmares

  * The first time it happened it scared him more than he would like to admit
  * Since he can’t sleep, he was just reading in the living room when he heard them scream
  * So he charged into their room, gun out, ready to absolutely d e s t r o y whatever had caused them to scream
  * But when he sees that there’s nothing he’s really confused? He did a complete scan of the room and there’s nothing?? So like???
  * But they’re shaking and visibly scared, so he’s still worried
  * He rushes to their side and starts to urgently ask them what’s wrong
  * If they’re crying then he’s twice as gentle because his heart can honestly not handle it when they cry
  * When they don’t respond and just kind of cling to him, he’s even more worried. He really wants to know what’s wrong so that he can at least understand the situation, and then possible fix it
  * Not being able to help them is honestly torture for him
  * So he just holds them close to him and runs his hand through their hair, maybe rocking them a little too, until they calm down
  * He’ll wipe away any tears and make sure they’re really all right before asking what happened again
  * Even if they’re a little embarrassed about admitting it, Connor is insistent about getting an answer. Hearing them scream like that scared him more than they know, and he just wants to prevent whatever made them so upset from happening again
  * They awkwardly explain that they had a nightmare and they actually get them quite often
  * Connor, of course, quickly assures them that it’s just a dream, and that he would never let anything like that happen to them
  * If there are any underlying issues causing the nightmare, Connor will do his best to help without being overbearing
  * If the nightmare was about something happening to _him_ (which is actually pretty likely) he’ll promise to be more careful
  * And will probably say something like “You really think I could get taken out so easily? No, it’ll take more than that to get rid of me. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”
  * Basically he’s saying whatever he can to soothe them and help them fall back asleep
  * He stays with them the whole night, of course, and makes sure that they sleep well
  * After that, he probably stays in their room with them every night since it helps them relax and not have nearly as many nightmares
  * If he notices them beginning to stir, he’ll hush them and pull them closer
  * When a nightmare really shakes them up badly and causes them to wake up, he’ll comfort them immediately and help them fall back asleep
  * Softer blankets and pillows of course
  * And tons of cuddling too, since being curled up in his arms makes them feel safe and because Connor really likes to hold them close
  * Whatever will help them get the rest they need, Connor does
  * If for whatever reason one of them has to spend the night somewhere else like on a business trip or something, Connor will be worried about them the whole night
  * He’ll keep his phone by him the whole time just to make sure he can be there for them if they get a nightmare


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel being touch starved headcanons

  * Despite having been a caretaker android, Daniel hasn’t gotten much physical affection, especially after going deviant
  * His experience with other people in general after going deviant aren’t that great so he just has a hard time opening up to others
  * But even those who aren’t close to him can tell that this boy needs a hug
  * Though, he would firmly say that he was just fine on his own and didn’t need some dumb hug (even if it actually sounded kinda nice)
  * It’s just that he doesn’t want to admit that he needed and wanted to be touched. He thought that it made him weak, and the idea of becoming so vulnerable and dependent on another person after everything he had been through scared him a bit
  * And by further repressing his want to be touched, he ended up making it worse
  * It would take Daniel a really long time to let anyone actually touch him though, even if he really wanted any form of touch and affection
  * Having major trust issues and being touch starved isn’t the best combination to have. Being touch starved, he really wants just any form of physical affection, but having a hard time trusting others means he has a hard time becoming comfortable with others
  * It’s just this really frustrating back and forth battle in his head???
  * But when he found someone that he trusted, it didn’t take him long to become very comfortable with their touches.
  * He adored any sort of hug or rub of any sort, because it always makes him feel so happy and safe, like some empty feeling inside him is being filled up.
  * Honestly he got so flustered at first, and would just awkwardly clear his throat and turn away to hide his blushing
  * He especially loves kisses from his s/o. Affection from them always means a lot to him, simply because they’re filled with so much warmth and love.
  * With his s/o he would be kind of clingy to be honest. Luckily, they’re very understanding so they learn to roll with it.
  * Little touches would mean the world to him from them. Just those little brushes of the hand, quick pecks, and others like that remind him that they’re there for him and really do care about him
  * When he’s ever feeling super stressed or upset, cuddling is a good way to make him feel better. Their touch always helps him relax, and nothing really has to be said for them to understand each other
  * Initiating touches is something that would take awhile for Daniel
  * As much as he loves the warm feeling he gets, he’s worried he might make them uncomfortable or something? Or that he might come across as needy?? He’s honestly just overthinking???
  * While Daniel does absolutely adore any sort of affection from them, cuddling is his all around favorite thing. Just being able to hold them close to him and know that they’re both safe and sound is really soothing to him
  * He was insistent about being the big spoon at first, but he eventually gave in and realized how amazing being the little spoon is


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah and his s/o hiding that they're dating

  * When you and Elijah started dating, you two were quick to agree that your relationship needed to stay a secret
  * Considering the whole deviant issue that’s been going on, you decided completely keeping your a relationship a secret until things blew over would be for the best
  * Elijah suggested it, mainly because he was worried that by so closely associating yourself with him, you would become a target
  * In the beginning, it was pretty simple. You’re one of the few people to ever visit Elijah, so you can relax at his place whenever you want. Honestly, you lowkey live at his place, especially on the weekends.
  * Yeah, dates are mostly confined to each other’s houses, but it isn’t too bad. Elijah’s house is fancy af and the Chloe’s are great cooks, so you aren’t complaining
  * Elijah is naturally reserved in a relationship, so it actually isn’t too different from how you two would date if you weren’t keeping everything a secret
  * Sure, Elijah can’t spoil you nearly as much as he would like to, but he promises to make up for it someday
  * The two of you always savor the time you have together, because you don’t get nearly enough of it
  * Sometimes it’s just laying against each other as you watch a movie, with Elijah holding your hand or playing with your hair
  * Other times it’s insisting that you don’t need the Chloe’s to cook for you and creating a huge mess in the kitchen
  * Every now and then, you risk a walk around some old park late at night
  * Regardless of what you end up doing, you two manage to enjoy yourselves despite the restriction of dating in secret
  * I headcanon that Elijah is secretly the biggest nerd ever, so be prepared for binging until 1:00 AM too
  * Elijah always acts really relaxed around you, and you’re one of the few people that ever get to see his more caring and awkward side
  * You can tell when he’s really relaxed because his voice becomes soft and gentle you’re the only person he uses this voice with
  * If one of you had a rough day, you’ll just end up just cuddling. Nothing really needs to be said for you to understand one another
  * Really, it’s those little, quiet moments wrapped up in blankets with each other as rain patters against the window that makes the strain of keeping the relationship a secret worth it
  * Late night phone conversations are pretty regular when you can’t find the time to discreetly meet up
  * The sound of each other’s voices help both of you fall asleep, especially Elijah
  * You can call him whenever, and he’ll pick up no matter what he’s more attached to you than he lets on
  * Honestly, seeing you is the highlight of his day. When he doesn’t, he would love to call you and just talk for hours, but he doesn’t want to come off as clingy
  * Problems don’t really begin to arise until a couple months later
  * Friends and family began to question where you go when you disappear
  * And there have been multiple instances in which a friend of yours almost stumbled upon some expensive gift that Elijah got you
  * Your family began to try to set you up on dates or convince you to meet up with someone Elijah was not pleased to hear that
  * Even Elijah had to give some rushed explanations of his own to cover up for some odd behavior
  * The absolute worst part was during the climax of the revolution
  * Elijah was busy dealing with officials and you had to stay in hiding
  * Seeing each other became impossible, and you couldn’t even call each other
  * Neither of you could begin to explain to those around you why you were so worried, and you could only suffer in silence 
  * Even Elijah had a few moments where he just felt like a mess on the inside
  * So when the revolution was over and you met back up, the two of you were relieved to finally be open about your relationship
  * It involved a lot of explaining for the both of you, and there were some mixed reactions from your friends and family


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor with an s/o that's really good with viola <3

  * He thinks it’s amazing that his s/o knows how to play an instrument
  * He’s very proud of them, and probably mentions his s/o’s talent a lot, even if they are a little embarrassed by it
  * There was this one time at a crime scene where Gavin was being an especially rude ass, so his s/o decided to do something about it. They just took out their viola and started playing their favorite songs as loud as possible while making perfect eye contact with Gavin. When Gavin raised his voice, they played louder. This went on for awhile until Gavin decided to shut up 
  * Hank applauded and Connor was secretly very proud.
  * While Connor does enjoy his s/o’s more bouncy and lively songs, he would have a special liking to the slower more emotional songs. Since being a deviant with emotions and all is new to him, he likes those songs that have more emotion because they have a way of soothing him.
  * Whenever there’s a really hard case or Connor is being overwhelmed by deviant feelings, they play for him. It’s a sure-fire way to calm him down. Sometimes they’ll just start playing by their own accord, or other times he’ll shyly ask them
  * Whenever he hears a viola or a song that his s/o likes to play a lot, he can’t help but think of them. He might even make a comment about it, and if Hank’s there he’s silently shaking his head cause does this boy do nothing but think of his s/o? Yeah, basically


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin comforting an s/o with depression

  * Gavin isn’t a very “touchy-feely” person if he can help it, so even his s/o is surprised by how much emotional support he has to offer
  * He’s just the right amount of calm and caring to help his s/o. He isn’t super attentive to the point they feel uncomfortable or overwhelmed, but he also isn’t indifferent to the point that they think he doesn’t care at all
  * When they first told him, they were a little worried as to how he would react. Sure, they trust him and know he cares about them, but these were different circumstances. Really, they weren’t sure what type of response they might get from him
  * When they worked up the nerve to tell him they were clearly nervous about it Gavin was getting a little impatient with all the beating around the bush, which wasn’t helping, and they ended up just blurting it out
  * He put two and two together pretty quickly, and realized they had been worried about his reaction. He made it very clear that he wasn’t mad or upset in anyway, and that he was glad they told him Well, he _was_ mad. Not at them but himself for not picking up on the signs sooner and for making them worry about his reaction. He was extra sweet on them for a good week for that
  * Once they’ve explained everything to him, he tries to be as helpful as he can
  * He’ll do little things like make them a coffee in the morning or pay them an extra compliment or two. He also makes more of an effort to help them with chores, especially when they’re having rougher days
  * And he’ll joke around a lot with them to keep their mind off of things that might cause unnecessary stress
  * When he has to work longer hours at the station, he’ll give them a text or call to see how their day’s been going, and the two of them will probably talk for as long as Gavin can before he gets in trouble
  * Gavin will reluctantly ask for advice as to best help his s/o since he obviously isn’t an expert when it comes to understanding and trying to help with depression.
  * As much as Gavin loves sleep, he’ll gladly stay up late with them when they’ve got too much going on in their mind and just need to talk things out 
  * In those cases, it usually evolves into the two of them leaning on one another as Gavin patiently listens he’s actually a really good listener tbh. There’s probably a movie or some music playing in the background too
  * While Gavin is usual soft on his s/o he’s even more soft on them now
  * He becomes 10x more affectionate, and his s/o becomes pretty accustomed to getting random hugs from behind and getting peppered in kisses
  * And knowing that they’re going through a lot, he’ll become extra thoughtful and patient around them, doing his best to keep his more temperamental side at bay which isn’t very hard in all honesty. He’s naturally more calm around his s/o
  * In public, his care for them isn’t displayed nearly as obviously. His s/o isn’t really surprised about that, since he does tend to be very reserved when it comes to showing his sweet side
  * Although the casual observer wouldn’t notice, he does happen to put his arm around them more often and stand closer to them than usual. It’s his subtle way of saying that he’s there for them
  * Also, when he learns of their depression, Gavin’s tolerance for any bs towards them goes from 0 to -100
  * They’re going through enough as it is, and if anyone seems to be treating them rudely or just causing problems for them in general, he’s going to do something
  * Even if they try to assure him that it was just a small mishap, Gavin’s not taking that sort of excuse when their well being is already under enough strain
  * The moment he gets wind of someone being rude to his s/o, that poor person will be getting the mother of all death glares from across the room
  * Every ounce of Gavin’s wit and sarcasm comes out into one or multiple snappy remark towards them, which promptly shuts up anyone who has been rude to his s/o
  * If anyone tries to point out (even nicely) how soft Gavin is on his s/o he will deny it for all it’s worth as he texts them and asks them how their day is, what they want for dinner, and whether they want dark or milk chocolate


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor, Simon, and Luther being touch starved

## -Connor-

  * Having just become a deviant, I think it’s safe to say that being touch starved is a definite possibility for Connor
  * With being treated like just a machine for so long the idea of showing physical signs of affection is still a strange one
  * It wasn’t something he could really deal with during the revolution, because he was way too busy to even acknowledge the possibility of being touch starved
  * After the revolution though, he begins to notice some strange feelings that he has. How whenever he gets a pat on the shoulder he feels inexplicably happy, or when Hank hugged him he felt weirdly safe and content
  * In general, all sorts of little touches make him feel warm and bubbly he honestly doesn’t know why
  * Remember that one hug with Hank at the end? Yeah, that nearly made him short circuit
  * When he’s feeling down he’s halfway tempted to _ask_ for a hug or something, but even he knows that’s kinda awkward
  * And he’s honest to god clueless when it comes to initiating any sort of physical contact. It’s so complicated in his head because he’s overthinking it like, “What do you mean I can only do it in certain places?” “And depending on their mood?” “And how well I know them?” “And who else is present?” “And I have to have a reason?”
  * Like why is touching other people so complicated damn
  * Hank would be surprisingly helpful about the whole situation
  * He may not be a super touchy-feely person most times, but he’ll make an acceptation for Connor
  * By the time he’s in a relationship, he’s gotten a tad bit better about it from Hank
  * His s/o would still have to be more attentive and initiative when it comes to affection with him though
  * They are slow and gentle so that he doesn’t feel overwhelmed or anything
  * They find out that Connor simply adores hugs and kisses on the cheek, so they’ll make sure to do those more often
  * But honestly any sort of touch from them will make him blush (he’ll try to hide it by turning away and clearing his throat, but they both know he likes it)
  * Any touch from them makes him feel all happy and bubbly inside. If he’s ever feeling upset or stressed, giving him a little hug or anything will cheer him up immensely
  * Because Connor is so uncertain about any sort of touch, he’ll pay extremely close attention to how his s/o reacts to his somewhat awkwardly displays of affection
  * It’s adorable and surprisingly heart warming to see him learning 

## -Simon-

  * Although he’s been deviant for quite a while, he hasn’t really received any physical affection before
  * Even at Jericho everyone was just too tired and scared, and Simon was too busy trying to take care of everyone else to remember to take care of himself
  * With Josh, North, and Markus there was the occasional pat on the back or resting a hand on each other’s shoulder. It was nothing major, but still made him feel… weird
  * Out of the four of them he was the most uncertain when it comes to any sort of physical contact, usually preferring to avoid it completely
  * Just light, accidental brushes of the hand or anything like that will cause him to flinch away and apologize
  * They always have to assure him that it’s okay. He gets better about it as time goes on, but it isn’t until after the revolution that he really begins to improve
  * It takes some doing, but with enough support he’ll become less nervous about touches and even become comfortable with platonic signs of affection
  * Romantic signs of affection are a different story
  * Even after he’s improved a lot, he’s still really uncertain about what he should do
  * Just small touches like holding hands causes him to become a blushing mess
  * His s/o would have to initiate most physical contact at first. He loves their gentle way of showing affection, despite not knowing how to really show it himself
  * They’re very mindful and take things slow so that he feels comfortable
  * It will take him longer to adjust to really showing affection towards them, and even longer for him not to seemingly be in a constant state of blushing
  * I feel like Simon would be weak for forehead kisses, just saying
  * And depending on his s/o’s height, he likes to rest his head on their head/shoulder
  * Little things like that makes his day
  * But really any touch from them does, to be honest

## -Luther-

  * Surprise, surprise Zlatko isn’t exactly the best guy to have around, so Luther has no idea how to really show or receive affection
  * When he ran away with Alice and Kara he_ tried_ to act like any small touch didn’t surprise him, that every little pat didn’t meant the world to him, that hugs from Alice didn’t make him weak. Luther would be aware that he was touch starved, but wouldn’t want that to be making things more complicated than they already were
  * So for their sake, he tries to act natural
  * But whenever he initiates any sort of physical contact you can tell he’s a bit uncertain, even if he usually manages to mask most of his insecurity
  * And the soft smile that lights up his face whenever Alice holds onto him is another dead give away
  * Alice is too young to really notice Luther’s odd behavior, while Kara picks up on it almost instantly
  * She doesn’t pressure him and makes sure that Luther is comfortable. She isn’t direct about it, but manages to help him in a more calm and subtle way that makes him feel less self conscious
  * His s/o would be the only person that he’s truly open with about the whole issue
  * He’s more vulnerable around them since he trusts them more than anyone, so it’s just natural for him to be honest with them
  * They understand, and are willing to take things slow and be more affectionate. 
  * At the start they would have to initiate most if not all signs of affection until Luther started feeling more comfortable with it all
  * Little things like hugs, holding hands, and soft kisses will utterly melt his heart
  * If his s/o is short, seeing them hop up to give him a little peck will make his day because that’s just p r e c i o u s
  * Cuddle sessions become his favorite thing in the world, even if he was a bit uncertain about them in the beginning
  * In general, their touch makes him feel safe and loved
  * When he gets to the point of initiating affection he’s very slow and gentle, mainly because that’s the way they act with him so it’s the only way he really knows


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rk900 being touch starved headcanons

  * Honestly you can tell he’s touch starved from a mile away
  * He avoids physical contact like the plague even though it’s quite clear he actually wants it, simply because he has some very mixed feelings about it
  * Part of him can’t help but want to receive some physical affection. Feeling someone else’s warmth, physically knowing someone is there, and just getting to touch someone… it doesn’t seem all that bad, as long as it’s coming from someone he finds tolerable
  * Another part of him wants absolutely none of that. The fact that he thinks so much about just getting a hug or a pat on the back bothers him. He doesn’t like the idea that he might become so dependent on others or that he’s already losing focus over something so silly. Plus, as nice as a little affection does sound, he doesn’t actually know how he would initiate or accept any of it 
  * He just feels that he wants it more than he should and that he should have more self control than that
  * It’s all really confusing for him, especially since he’s still dealing with this whole deviant thing. All the conflicting feelings are most definitely not helping
  * And to make matters even worse, he doesn’t want to swallow his pride and just ask for advice (touch starved deviants are actually quite common, so there would be plenty of people there to help if he would just ask for it)
  * Luckily, since he’s so obvious, someone is bound to notice, whether it’s Connor, another officer, or an s/o
  * Whoever they are, they’ll have to take things slow and only go as far as he’s comfortable with. While part of him is willing to accept any form of physical affection, he’s still a bit wary
  * His s/o would be able to make the most progress with him because he’s less uptight around them
  * They would have to constantly reassure him that there’s nothing wrong with wanting to receive/give physical affection. It doesn’t make him weak, annoying, needy, or anything
  * Still, it takes him awhile to adjust
  * Surprisingly, he comes to really like hugs and cuddling but he will never, ever admit that. If anyone tries to say anything about it he’ll just tighten his jaw, give them a look, and shake his head
  * But yeah, this boy is a sucker for hugs and cuddles, to the point he’ll be willing to initiate them himself quite quickly
  * There’s just something about getting to hold them close to him, feeling their gentle arms wrap around him, and just feeling so loved that caused him to have such a liking towards those forms of affection. They’re safe, he’s safe, it’s all good
  * He doesn’t talk much or at all when the hug or cuddle because he’s just busy enjoying the feeling. If they were to say something that would require a reply, his voice would be surprisingly softer because he’s so relaxed, and it’s lacking in the usual strength and authority that he uses in public
  * All in all, it’s just a very relaxing thing to do, and gives him a way to ground himself if he’s ever feeling overwhelmed which is more than he would like to admit
  * He loves it when they play with his hair or rub his back
  * When they first hugged/cuddled he actually held them way to tight. Part of it was because he sometimes forgets his own strength, and another part of it was because he honestly didn’t know any better. Luckily, he’s gotten better about it so they can still breathe and maybe a tiny lil bit of it was because he’s protective af, just saying
  * Kisses will get him flustered af
  * Especially if it’s something cute and random, like an eskimo kiss or quick kiss on the cheek
  * And he will die a little bit on the inside if they’re in public, but he likes the feel of their soft lips against his too much to complain
  * But let’s be real, he adores any sort of physical affection from them. He has his favorites, but he’s not all too picky
  * Because he’s touch starved, he’ll never become too big on pda and will prefer to be affectionate in private. He simply doesn’t like the idea of becoming vulnerable, even in the slightest way, with other people around. He just prefers being able to really enjoy their affection without having to worry about other people around


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus with a super cuddly girlfriend

  * Markus is 1000% okay with having a cuddly girlfriend
  * androids, even Markus, never really get enough physical affection, so you can bet that he enjoys every little bit of her love. Every little thing like holding hands or hugging warms up his heart, and to him, there’s really no such thing as being overly affectionate
  * In all honesty, he’s relieved to have a girlfriend that’s so open with her affection, because he actually needs it a lot more than he would like to admit
  * Whether it’s because he’s stressed and needs her to help him decompress or because he’s a tad bit insecure in their relationship, she always has a way of cheering him up within a matter of seconds
  * In general, she just radiates this overwhelming love and warmth that makes him feel so safe and happy???
  * He likes being both the big or little spoon because either way he gets to hold her close
  * He also likes to play with her hair, and will randomly braid it she doesn’t mind, he braids really well
  * If he’s not playing with her hair he’s probably rubbing her back or shoulders, something soothing like that
  * And he would definitely love giving or receiving dozens of little kisses and sweet nothings while they cuddle. He’s really such a soft romantic, so that’s right up his alley
  * He sometimes holds her a little too tight when they cuddle, usually when he’s had a bad day. It’s just that he’s scared and worried, and some part of him is afraid to lose her too. So, his mind somehow thinks that if he holds her close enough, there’s no way he’ll be able to lose her
  * Whenever they’re watching a movie or playing a video game, they’re definitely going to be resting on each other in someway
  * Whether she’s happily snuggled up against him or just sprawled across his lap, she’s determined to be cuddling 
  * Markus finds her cuddly nature beyond adorable. Everything about her is just so sweet and precious, to the point he doesn’t know what he would do without her
  * He’s such a softie for her smh
  * And he’s definitely okay with her falling asleep on him or just using him as a pillow in general. While it may not seem like a big deal to her, that little sign of her trust means a lot to Markus
  * Whenever she falls asleep on him he’ll stay there for awhile to make sure she’s fast asleep before moving her to bed
  * And Markus thinks it’s absolutely precious when she runs up to him and just full on tackle hugs him especially if she’s small, because then it’s this little torpedo of love and warmth glomping him
  * Sometimes it catches him off guard, but he’s yet to be full on tackled to the ground give her some time, she’ll get there eventually
  * As much as he does love cuddles there are times when he’s really busy with the revolution and various legal matters, so he can’t get into a full on cuddle session
  * But because he has no backbone with her once so ever is a sweetheart he’ll try to make a deal with her because he absolutely can not handle her puppy dog eyes or pouting
  * Either he’ll promise to cuddle with her longer than usual when he’s done with his work or he’ll let her sit on his lap while he works on whatever he needs to get done
  * It’s a bit difficult to actually focus when she’s on his lap because he soon finds himself kissing her and playing with her instead of doing his work
  * But no matter how busy the two of them are, you can bet that they always sleep tangled up together


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah Kamski dating a detective who is Hank's daughter

  * Now this is just pure irony
  * Pure, utter, _golden_ irony
  * On one side you have Hank Anderson: a gruff and careless lieutenant 
  * On the other side you have Elijah Kamski: an arrogant and wealthy genius
  * And it’s just a _great _combination
  * When you told Hank who you were dating, it’s safe to say he wasn’t exactly pleased
  * You know his experience with Elijah wasn’t the best and had to quickly explain that your boyfriend wasn’t the worst human being on earth
  * Even when Hank does eventually relax, he goes on this long rant about how if Elijah ever steps an inch out of line he’s a dead man
  * Elijah ends up hearing about Hank’s hesitance and it makes him put forth a bit more effort into showing that he is well and truly capable of being a good boyfriend
  * And what better way to prove that than spoiling you with everything your heart desires?
  * So Elijah goes on a huge spending spree on you to try and show Hank he’s going to treat his daughter well
  * I’m talking diamond jewelry, the newest technology, dates to the finest restaurants etc. Elijah is not sparing any expenses with you, so you better get used to getting spoiled
  * It works more than Hank would like to admit, especially when Elijah donates some new coffee makers to the DPD
  * Even after that Hank is always asking questions about Elijah to make sure he’s still being a gentleman
  * And of course, meeting the parents is tons of **_f u n_**
  * “So, dad, this is my boyfriend, Elijah”
  * “We’ve met” They both say at the same time
  * You can literally feel the tension in the room 
  * But because they both love you dearly, they manage to at least tolerate each other for your happiness but that doesn’t stop them from sending each other nasty side eyes when behind your back
  * Elijah deeply admires your detective abilities and is constantly impressed by the way you can connect clues that seem to have nothing to do with each other
  * But he’s a lot more worried than he let’s on
  * On the outside he’s still as suave and casual as always, while on the inside he’s a lot more worried than he would like to admit
  * He’s considered trying to talk you out of it a few times since he could more than easily provide for you
  * But it’s clear you have a passion for it and enjoy working despite the danger, so he decides to drop the idea pretty quickly
  * I have this random headcanon that Elijah get’s nightmares a lot, and since you’re a detective, he has frequent nightmares about you getting hurt… or worse
  * You can usually tell when he’s had one of these nightmares because he’ll be a bit more affectionate the next day and you’ll probably get some random gift
  * Despite your assurances that you know how to handle yourself, he’s still always at least a little concerned for your safety
  * So he tries to help how he can, even if it’s just doing little things like bringing you snacks or something to drink when you’re working on a case
  * And while you aren’t able to really notice since you’re working on your case, he’s very attentive towards both your mental and physical health, and does his best to make sure you’re taking care of yourself, even if he has a backwards way of showing it at times
  * If he notices you’re looking stressed he’ll suggest a movie marathon or something else you like in an off hand manner to try and give your brain a break 
  * Elijah’s not super cuddly, so of course you jump at the chance to curl up with him and watch a movie even though you both ended up falling asleep oops
  * He calls to check up on you every now and then when he’s feeling especially worried 
  * He would like to call you more, but he doesn’t want to come off as clingy or needy
  * But that doesn’t stop him from sending expensive cars to pick you up from work 
  * If you ever got injured in any sort of way, it would just about give Elijah a heart attack
  * He’ll pay for everything no matter what you or Hank say. He wants to make sure you get the best of everything so you can recover quickly and comfortably


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus general relationship headcanons (◕ᴗ◕✿)

  * Markus is such a sweetheart. Yeah, he may seem all tough and intimidating sometimes, but he’s really nothing but an absolute softie
  * Out of the main characters, I think Markus would be the most romantic (_maybe_ Connor would give him a run for his money?) so I could definitely see him as the type to get his s/o gifts like roses or chocolate, even if they are a bit cliche. It’s clearly a popular human custom, so he tends to play it safe and just get them that kind of stuff
  * Goes pretty all out in planning dates. He may be a deviant still learning the ropes, but he’s a gentleman with a knack for creating loving but still fun atmospheres
  * He’s pretty affectionate with his s/o and doesn’t mind pda. He won’t go out of his way to do it, but he’s definitely not opposed to holding hands or kissing in public. He’ll try to tone it down a bit if his s/o is shy, but he won’t be able to resist a kiss every now and then to see them get all cute and blushing
  * Markus is extremely mindful and patient with his s/o. If they happen to be a more nervous and emotional person, Markus’ laid back yet caring nature acts as a pretty good counterbalance
  * And he’s very attentive and observant so he can pick up on their emotions quickly and will be just as quick to comfort them. He isn’t pushy about it and will give them space if they want it. He’ll be ready to listen when _they’re_ ready and will be there to offer advice or just hold them close
  * He’s especially good at comforting his s/o because he was originally a caretaker android, so his caring personality just makes him the best at knowing just what to say or do
  * So yeah, this precious boy will always be there for them when they’re upset. He wants to see them healthy, both physically and mentally, and will do anything he can to help. Sure, he might not be able to recognize and react to everything about humans yet, but he’s learning quickly
  * But he’s also such a dork???
  * Yeah, through most of the game he’s super serious, but if you go look in one of the first Markus chapters he’s actually kinda playful with Carl??? 
  * He’ll joke around with his s/o a lot and be super playful with them in general. Sarcasm, countless inside jokes, and teasing yet adorable kisses would definitely be the norm for dating Markus
  * For some reason I can see him being the boyfriend who will be playfully overdramatic like “uugghh i’m dying i need true love’s kiss to save me” or something just to get a kiss???
  * He just likes to see them smile and hear them laugh. Knowing that he can really make them happy means a lot to him
  * And he will always wake his s/o up in the cutest ways. I’m talking little kisses on the nose, soft nuzzles, you get the idea. The more gentle it is, the better
  * Also, since Markus is an absolutely amazing chef, it’s not too uncommon for them to wake up to breakfast and bed yes, Markus loves to spoil them
  * As for jealousy, Markus is a reasonable guy so he doesn’t get jealous too often. When he does, he probably has a good reason for it and will become a bit more open with affectionate as a way of politely sending the “they’re taken” message
  * His protectiveness is a bit of a different story. As a deviant, doing something as simple as walking in a park had once been a death wish. Even after things have changed, he’s still subconsciously worried and will be very watchful over his s/o as a result
  * He doesn’t know what he’d do to himself it something happened to them, so he does his best to keep them well out of harm’s way. He isn’t overbearing though, and actually manages to act pretty laid back to hide how protective he really is
  * But can we all take a moment to appreciate how Markus — the android who can break into a high security building, jump off a super tall skyscraper, and lead a whole rebellion — _loses all and any backbone when it comes to his s/o_
  * He’s wrapped right around their finger because he just adores them that much????
  * Really though, he can’t say no to them. What they want, they get, simple as that
  * Of course, if the thing they want might not be such a good idea, Markus will come up with a different offer so that they’re still happy but also safe
  * I can see Markus as the type of boyfriend who likes to take care of his s/o. He likes knowing that he’s needed, that he’s helpful and wanted. He doesn’t like to ask for help even if he’s desperately confused about some human matter because he doesn’t want to become a burden
  * Yes, Markus is a deviant, but his overall personality is still very much directed for being the person taking care of and protecting others, not the other way around
  * So, it might take him awhile to adjust to this whole concept of someone who wants to take care of him as much as he wants to take care of them, but it’s a change he quickly comes to like Holding hands or kissing always makes him feel all warm and fuzzy
  * Also, as Markus’ s/o, they’re probably on good terms with North, Simon, and Josh. Because of this, poor Markus and his s/o are probably teased a lot by the three of them but it’s only because they’re happy to see the two of them so happy
  * All and all, Markus is a lively and caring boyfriend who is trying his absolute best to be the boyfriend his lovely s/o needs


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor, rk900, and rk800-60 (the 3 C's) with an s/o who's short and very sweet and peaceful (uᴗu✿)

##  -Connor rk800-

  * Out of the three of them, he’s probably the easiest to deal with
  * With sweet s/o like that he’d be so _soft_ on them. Even if he’s not too good with affection, he’ll manage to shower them with what affection he can
  * He’s protective, of course, mainly because he’s seen that the world can be a very dangerous place sometimes. He isn’t overbearing about it, just always ready to step in if he thinks that something might go south
  * He knows they don’t like violence and he does his best to keep that well out of their radar. He just wants to see them safe and happy, so that kind of stress is the last thing he would want to put on them
  * So if something blatantly bad is going on just across the street, he’ll gently suggest that they go to some stores in the opposite direction and hurriedly usher them away before they can notice anything happening
  * And he tries to keep the more violent aspects of his job away from them. When he’s telling them about his recent cases, he’ll try to gloss over the more rough parts of it that might stress them out or maybe not mention it at all. He’s _extremely_ sweet on them, and doesn’t want them worrying
  * Of course, while he is nothing but soft and gentleman like with his s/o, he can become a _lot_ scarier when they’re threatened and won’t hesitate to use force if he has to
  * But he never even considers trying to put them into a self defense class or anything because 1.) he knows there’s no way they would ever agree to it and 2.) if there really was danger, he would want them to be trying to get _away_, not get more involved
  * Besides, he’s made it his job to take care of them, so they shouldn’t ever have a need to use self defense in the first place. They’re just so small and innocent that he can’t imagine having them near any sort of danger
  * Connor, even as a deviant for the longest time, is the most oblivious to negative social cues out of the 3 C’s. While rk900 and rk800-60 can pick up on threats and backhanded insults easily, Connor isn’t nearly as aware
  * The end result is that it takes him awhile to realize when people are being rude towards his s/o or trying to take advantage of their sweet nature
  * But trust me when I say that Connor will cut that out the very _second_ he picks up on it. He loves his s/o more than words can describe and the idea of someone trying to use them because they’re just so kind and innocent is _very_ upsetting to him
  * He personally adores that about them because they’re always there to comfort him through his deviancy and stressful cases. They’re a constant source of happiness and optimism that keeps him going and brings a smile to his face. Even he realizes how dependent he is on them, and he has no idea what he would do if something happened to them
  * What he did to deserve them he doesn’t know, and what they did to deserve some idiot being rude to them he doesn’t know either
  * He’ll politely step in, and while his tone may be respectful, the sharp look in his eyes is enough to tell the person being rude to his s/o that it would be best if they just backed off
  * But then the moment the threat or whoever has left, he’s right back to his normal sweet and dorky self and acting like nothing happened
  * Like I said, he finds them to be the most precious and adorable thing in the world, especially with their short height that makes them so easy to kiss and wrap up in his arms (if they do anything somewhat affectionate towards him he almost short circuits)
  * He’s shamelessly wrapped right around their little finger and they both know it
  * Sometimes, when they’re safely tucked in his arms at night which happens a lot because they’re so small and he loves cuddling he’s hit by this realization of just how completely _harmless_ they are. It sends him into this sort of overprotective mode, where he feels the need to get up and check every little sound in the house because he suddenly feels very anxious about their safety
  * This usually only happens at night, but when it happens during the day when they’re more active, he’ll just hold them a bit tighter and fuss over them a bit more, insisting that he do whatever chore or task they were just doing

##  -rk900-

  * I sincerely wish his s/o good luck
  * He just kind of expects the worst from humanity and thinks that most other humans are just out to hurt the few good ones like his s/o. There are few humans that he truly trusts, so he’s always very watchful whenever they’re in large crowds
  * No matter how much they try to gently assure him that there isn’t any reason to be concerned, he’s still going to be hyper vigilant to his surroundings whenever they’re by his side because he refuses to take any chances when it comes to them
  * The smallest things put him on edge because his s/o is just such a sweetheart that he can’t possibly imagine them being in danger. He takes their safety - physical, mental, and emotional safety - very seriously
  * They have to deal with him constantly insisting on taking care of the smallest tasks for them and hovering just beside them, ready to step in if the slightest indication of danger arises. While his presence is comforting to them, he has a habit of intimidating others which can make doing day to day things difficult
  * His protectiveness can vary from day to day. After stressful situations he’ll be fuss over them more and insist upon having an arm around them 24/7, while if nothing has been going on lately, he’ll be a bit more relaxed
  * He really does try his best to not be overbearing and can make himself back off if they ask him sweetly enough. Sure, as grim and serious as he may seem, he’s reasonable and, considering how he’s absolutely wrapped around their little finger, they can usually wiggle their way into things that he may have not been a fan of originally, as long as he gets to stay right by their side
  * He doesn’t like the idea of being seen as visibly worried and vunrable, so he really tries to act nonchalant about their safety
  * He’s tried talking them into taking just a few self defense classes but just the mention of having to fight had them upset so, after many attempts at persuasion, he dropped the idea
  * He’s honestly baffled by how quick to trust they are and just thinking about how sweetly naive they are in a world like this gives him a headache
  * It doesn’t help that they’re so short and small, which just sends his overprotective instincts kicking into overdrive
  * Compared to the rest of the world they’re so cute??? How are they possibly going to survive out there in that awful world???
  * Welp guess he’s going to have to step in to take care of them. But, of course, if they ask why he takes their wellbeing so seriously, he won’t say anything about seeing them as the purest thing in the world and will instead say “Someone has to watch over you with your reckless nature and I believe I am best fit for the task.”
  * So, he ends up taking it upon himself to be the backbone they seem to lack. They can almost never say no when it comes to doing favors for others, but rk900 most definitely _can_ say no, and will instantly do so if anyone shows the slightest intention of trying to take advantage of their good will
  * I’m not exaggerating when I say that the glare that this boy can give whenever he thinks that someone is trying to use them or just being rude towards them in general is enough to send most people _running_
  * He just quietly comes up behind his s/o while they’re talking, glaring at the person he thinks might be causing trouble and telling them with one quick look that he will personally make their life a living hell if they don’t shut up. It almost always works, and his s/o is left very confused as to why the person they’re talking to is suddenly super pale and saying bye?? Like, what even???
  * And rk900 finds them way more adorable than he would like to admit. If they do any cute shit like standing on their tiptoes to give him a kiss or hugging him because they’re just so small and who the hell thought it was a good idea to put so much cute into one being??? It’s not fair??
  * It’s a constant struggle of hiding his blush around them and trying to not let his gaze soften so much whenever he just looks at them

##  -rk800-60-

  * He really tries to act like he doesn’t care about the whole thing
  * If they want to go around all stupid, trusting strangers at the drop of the hat and refusing violence no matter what, fine, they can do that
  * Said this boy _never_
  * As much as he tries to act indifferent, he’s extremely protective and won’t take no for an answer when it comes to the extra precautions he feels are necessary for their safety.
  * He’s blunt about it and won’t try to sugar coat anything
  * “Yes, I’m well aware that this way is two blocks longer, but unless you want to get mugged, we’re going this way.”
  * He kind of has this worst possible scenario way of thinking, which is a stark contrast to their best possible scenario mindest. Yes, they’re different, but they end up sweetly counterbalancing one another
  * He’ll always be there to bluntly stand up for them whenever he deems it necessary and protect them from the dangers they might not be aware of, while they’re there to show him the world isn’t quite as awful as he thinks it is and bring a smile to his face
  * And considering how adorable they are, they can do that more than easily
  * He’s a bit snappish about keeping them safe, but that’s only because he gets more stressed about their safety than he would like to admit
  * He lowkey jumps to conclusions about new people and assumes the worst (his jealous nature doesn’t exactly help) and will just glare at them until his s/o assures him that this is a nice person who isn’t trying to take advantage of them or anything
  * He’s still suspicious, of course, and will keep a close eye on them because if they step one foot out of line towards his s/o they’re going to _regret_ a _lot_
  * His combination of an analytical mind and a grim perspective provides a seemingly never ending source of all the worst scenarios that could end up with his s/o injured or… worse. Sometimes, even when they’re doing the most mundane things in the safety of their home, he gets lowkey overwhelmed by just how much could go wrong, even when he’s there to protect them
  * All the ideas stress him out, especially when he realizes that he can’t protect them from everything in the world. Of course, he would never willingly talk that openly, even to his s/o so he’ll just end up hugging them from behind and holding them close until he’s convinced himself that they really are safe
  * He’s tried to persuade them to let him teach them some fighting techniques or at least some basic self defense moves, but they remain adamant about no violence
  * He sometimes gets a little irritated with how selflessly sweet they are honestly. He wishes they could actually pick up just a hint of danger when it was around or be able to tell when someone had good or bad intentions
  * He grumbles about it a lot, about how they should be more careful and shouldn’t trust others so easily and how they really don’t need to go around helping everyone because it’s not their problem
  * Luckily, they know this is his weird way of showing affection, so they’ll just quiet his concerns with a quick kiss on the cheek (it works every time)
  * He teases them about their height, we all know he does. It’s only occasional, but the sarcasm dripping from the little smirk twitching at his lips is way hotter than it should be and turns them into a blushing mess every single time mission accomplished
  * Never says anything about it, but he loves that they’re short because he can just wrap them up in his arms and it reminds him that they’re both safe and everything is okay


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry being touch starved headcanons <3

  * For Jerry, _everything_ is overwhelming after the revolution. Suddenly there’s deviancy, people actually caring for him, freedom, being back in society and so many other little things that he didn’t even know he was missing out on
  * Apparently, one of those things is physical affection
  * The first time he received any, whether it be in the form of a hug or a pat on the back, he was instantly in love with the feeling
  * It’s just so warm and soft… he feels more safe and loved than he ever has
  * And now he honestly doesn’t know how he was functioning without it? 
  * Honestly, give this boy any affection and his day will be made
  * He likes physical affection enough that he never really feels uncomfortable about the whole thing. The moment he discovers how nice it is, he’s all for it
  * And those little touches he gets from others really help him as he adjusts to life after the revolution because it gives him something to ground himself on
  * He’s 100% open to any affection, platonic or romantic
  * He manages to catch onto showing physical affection fairly quickly so that he can easily return it
  * He gets affectionate whenever he wants affection in return, which is _very _often 
  * He hasn’t quite mastered the art of knowing what affection is appropriate to show in what places, but he’s learning
  * The person he’s most affectionate with is easily his s/o though, and their affection is by far his favorite. There’s just an added feeling of warmth and love to their every touch that never fails to make him happy
  * Simple things like holding hands or just brushing a comforting hand against his arm will make him blush _so_ easily
  * He gets the most dorky grin on his face when he blushes it’s so _precious _how he gets happy over the smallest of things
  * Jerry would need a _lot_ of affection in a relationship, almost as if he’s trying to make up for all the years of being alone in the cold
  * This is great if you’re an affectionate person, because for Jerry, after all that time of being touch starved, there’s no such thing as too many touches or too much affection 
  * Think of him as an over affectionate puppy that gets excited over the smallest of things and would do just about anything to get a few scratches under the chin
  * That’s literally the best comparison I can make right there
  * And I’m not going to lie, he’s definitely one of the more clingy androids. He always likes to be touching his s/o and he usually holds their hand in public, or has an arm around their waist at the least
  * He loves kisses from them, especially on his forehead
  * He loves hugs just as much because he adores the feeling of their arms wrapping around him. He’s especially fond of giving them hugs from behind and kissing the top of their head. Feeling their soft body pressed up against his and hearing their little giggles absolutely makes his day
  * It’s novelty he’s never really going to get enough of after what he’s been through
  * He’s also fond of receiving comforting little rubs. Whether it’s a gentle rub on his neck while they’re cuddling or a soothing motion against his back when they’re just walking around, he likes it. He finds them very relaxing and like a subtle reminder that they’re there for him
  * And may I just add that he is _such_ a cuddly boy, he’ll never get tired of snuggling up with his s/o in a bunch of blankets after a long day
  * At night, he holds them super close. It’s not uncomfortably tight or anything, but he almost always has all four limbs wrapped around them, with his head resting on top of their head or buried in their chest depending on their height. It’s almost like he’s scared if he lets go, he’ll wake up and they’ll be gone…
  * Honestly, those sleepy cuddles are half the reason he even enters his sleep mode
  * He almost always pouts when they have to wake up because he just loves holding onto them so much. He’s a stubborn boy and would much rather just stay in bed with his arms looped around them life hack: just brush back his hair, plant a little kiss on his forehead, and he’ll be too blushy to hold on any longer


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah with an insecure girlfriend :)

##  **-Elijah Kamski-**

  * Well, Elijah has more than enough confidence for the both of you, that’s for sure
  * It took him awhile to actually realize how insecure you were, mainly because he thought someone as amazing as you couldn’t possibly be insecure
  * But when he does, he’s definitely going to do something about it
  * Because you’re his little ray of sunshine! There’s no way he’s going to let his lovely lady be insecure!
  * He was a bit awkward about comforting you at first, but he became better about it as he came to learn what you like and don’t like
  * Elijah’s naturally teasing and sarcastic, but with you, he’ll tone it down a bit because he would hate to upset you
  * Lots of flirty yet kinda awkward compliments and praises
  * his facial expression hardly ever betrays his emotion so he’s internally dying over that adorable blush that dusts your face
  * He loves you dearly and never ever lets you doubt it
  * Probably buys you lots of expensive things because you’re a wonderful and talented woman who deserves only the finest of life, and he’s going to make sure you understand that clearly
  * Lowkey brags about how talented you are whenever he can
  * Whenever you two are out in public he’ll keep an arm around you as a way of showing silent encouragement
  * Dating _the_ Elijah Kamski means you get at least some attention from the media, but Elijah does his best to keep you out of situations that might make you uncomfortable
  * And while he does want you to be more confident, he would never push you to do something too far out of your comfort zone
  * Granted, since Elijah is a man all about privacy, you won’t have to deal with the public eye too often, and will instead have his undivided attention
  * Of course, if something does upset you, he’ll be quick to pull you into a private place where he can comfort and reassure you
  * He’s just the right amount of laid back and serious to calm you down
  * And while he can seem like a jerk at times, he’s soft on you. He will quickly and smoothly remind you not to sell yourself short when you talk about yourself or remind you to not make so many self deprecating jokes


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah Kamski and his girlfriend break up, but he tries to get her back

  * When they first broke up, Elijah didn’t even think about getting back together with her. They were done, it was over, it had happened but it was in the past now
  * But after about 2 weeks of not having her in his life, he realized those were straight up lies and that he was just plain miserable without her
  * 2 weeks without her smile, her laughter, her way of making Elijah so relaxed, everything about her. Whether he liked to admit it or not, he was falling apart without her. It made him realize how much he actually depended on her, needed her in his life
  * So he swallowed his dignity and reached out to her. It took him ages to figure out what exactly to text her
  * When he first started trying to type up his message his mind went “well just ask your girlfriend for advice” until he was like oh wait nvm can’t do that right now
  * When he finally settled upon a message to send he couldn’t help but check his phone at least every few minutes even though he knew Chloe would alert him the moment he got a reply from her
  * He would get frustrated the longer her reply took, pacing back and forth and completing mindless tasks just to give himself something to do and take his mind off the situation
  * When she finally replied he would drop everything to see what she said
  * He would talk to her as long as he could, completely giving up his pride as he offered countless apologies and promises because he’s so desperate
  * If she ended up agreeing, he’ll buy her an expensive gift and be on his best behavior for awhile, somehow cherishing her even more than before
  * If she still believed that they were over and made that clear to Elijah, the conversation would abruptly end from his side
  * He’s surprised to say the least. While he didn’t realize it, he hadn’t really been preparing himself for a no
  * He doesn’t know what to feel for awhile. He feels worse than he did before, because at least earlier there had been _some_ hope of getting her back. Now that hope was completely gone
  * He would become even more antisocial than he was before. He tries to avoid any photos or memories of her for awhile, but he never has the heart to get rid of anything


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank, Connor, and Markus with an s/o who's very vulnerable in the heat

##  **-Connor rk800-**

  * Like most androids, he has a ventilation system that keeps him cool no matter how hot it is. So when it’s _super_ hot outside, he’s a little ice pack compared to the air around and him
  * Of course, you’re more than welcome to press yourself up against him to cool down. He thinks it’s _adorable_ when you loop your arm through his and lean into his side, or when you let him hug you from behind
  * If you were to look up at his face, you’d see that it has a blue tinge to it
  * He knows how poorly you handle the heat, and will keep a watchful eye on you whenever you aren’t somewhere with ac
  * Caring for humans isn’t necessarily something he was coded for, so he had to do a bit of research to make sure he could actually help 
  * He constantly reminds you to take it easy and drink plenty of water so you don’t overheat. If needed, he’ll do any physical labor (even something as simple as carrying a bag) so that you can relax
  * And he’s hovering just a few steps away to do anything else you need
  * Of course, if you don’t feel yourself overheating, he will. He’s very observant, especially about you, and would be able to pick up on the slightest bit of nausea or dizziness right away
  * I doubt he’d ever let it get to that point though since he’s so protective. If anything, you have to remind him to relax and not coddle you so much
  * But should you ever begin to overheat he’ll take you to the nearest place with ac and fuss over you until he’s 110% sure you’re okay because he’s silently scolding himself for not realizing how unwell you were sooner
  * And don’t even_ try_ to insist that you’re fine. He can tell that you _aren’t_ fine and will easily carry you if needed

##  **-Markus rk200-**

  * Markus is a caretaker android, so you’re in perfectly good hands 
  * He knows how to keep you comfortable in the heat and how to plan dates in a way that keep you in cool locations ( like ice skating rinks, movies, arcades, etc, anything that keeps you indoors)
  * Like most androids, his body knows how to cool itself so you’re more than welcome to snuggle up to him to cool off. It’s basically an excuse for you to cling to his side, so neither of you are going to complain
  * He’s relaxed when you two are out of the heat, but he still checks up on you regularly to make sure you’re doing okay
  * Gently reminds you to drink water and take it easy without babying you
  * And his voice is always so smooth and calming, so you never feel anxious
  * He’s always prepared with water bottles, detours that are in the shade/ac, and cooling cloths if it’s really bad outside
  * He’s pretty in tune with you and can easily recognize any red flags. Honestly, he might be able to notice you overheating before you do 
  * But if you somehow end up overheating even with Markus watching out for you, he’ll instantly take you to the nearest place for you to chill at
  * He’ll make sure you’re as comfortable and relaxed as possible while your body recovers. He’ll stay right by you and carefully monitor you, only leaving when he’s going to get you something cold to drink/eat
  * He’ll make his body a bit colder than normal and let you hold onto him while you two watch a movie or just chat

##  **-Hank Anderson- **

  * Alright, he isn’t a big fan of the heat either
  * He h a t e s it just as much as you do 
  * So he’s more than ready to adapt to your sensitivity to the heat
  * If you’d rather stay in the safety of the ac instead of going out into the heat, he’s already prepared with movie marathons
  * Sumo doesn’t like the heat either, so sometimes the three of you are sprawled across the couch with the AC running, cool drinks by your side, and every spare fan pointed at you as you watch movies or tv shows
  * Usually Hank doesn’t mind cuddling but… when it’s hot like this, you’ll have to save the snuggles for later on :(
  * On especially hot days he’ll come home with one of your favorite cold sweets like ice cream or a popsicle 
  * When you do decide to venture out into the heat, Hank makes sure you have everything you might need: water, cool clothes, and anything else that might help you 
  * Grumbles when you forget stuff but he’ll remember it for you because he doesn’t want to see you feeling sick
  * Don’t even _try_ to overwork yourself, he won’t allow it 
  * “_Hell_ no, I swear you’re trying to overheat yourself. Just let me do that, would you?”
  * He’s just trying to take care of you like you take care of him, but he just hides it under all his grumbles uwu
  * If you do overheat he’ll bring you home so you can relax and let your body recover. He’ll be a bit sweeter than normal as he regularly checks up on you and makes you comfortable
  * But when you’ve recovered, be ready for an _earful _about taking care of yourself hypocrite much?


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus and Connor helping an s/o with anxiety <3

##  **-Connor rk800-**

  * The first time you had an anxiety attack around him he felt awful because he didn’t really know what to do. Sure, he had a general idea, but he was still pretty clueless on the specifics of comforting others
  * Of course, he did in depth research right after to avoid a similar situation
  * And while he did mostly consult online resources for most of his research, he also went to you and asked only a little too bluntly what you wanted him to do during future anxiety attacks
  * Please be patient with him, he’s trying his best
  * So Connor is far more prepared to help you in any future situations, but his main goal is to prevent them from happening in the first place
  * Connor is naturally protective, so when you have an anxiety attack it feels like he failed to protect you. He’s upset from seeing you upset, so he’ll do everything he can to make sure you don’t have to be put in that type of situation
  * He knows what you’re afraid of or what stresses you out and does his absolute best to keep you away from those type of things
  * Of course, Connor isn’t perfect so he can’t keep you sheltered from everything
  * He can pick up on when you’re getting anxious pretty easily, though he relies more on things like heart rate or sweat (things his scanners can pick up on) rather than facial expressions or body language
  * He would prefer to take you somewhere secluded to calm you down more for your sake than his own but he’ll work with whatever the present situation is
  * If cuddling is what makes you feel better, he’ll hold you close right away so you can start calming down
  * He’s the type that will talk you through things. He’ll ask you what upset you, why it upset you, and basically walk you through the anxiety attack step by step
  * And he makes sure to continually remind you that he’s here and going to keep you safe

##  **-Markus rk200-**

  * As a care android and one that has a fair amount of experience with humans, Markus would actually be really good at helping you
  * His naturally calm and patient demeanor is also a big plus
  * He can pick up on you getting nervous before you’re even aware of it and calm you down before an anxiety attack has a chance to start
  * His voice is always soft and his hold on you always gentle
  * He does everything slowly and carefully so you never feel threatened or overwhelmed
  * When he learned that cuddling was one of the main ways to comfort you he was all about it. He’s fairly cuddly, so wrapping you in his arms with your head against his chest just feels natural
  * I feel like he would make a lot of hushing or shhing noises because he’s heard those odd little sounds can actually have calming effects
  * No matter what’s going on, he’s calm the entire time and will use a combination of sweet words and common sense to make you realize everything is okay 
  * Even in the middle of the night, Markus will drop everything to soothe you. It doesn’t matter to him if it’s super late he doesn’t really need any sleep anyway. If you’re upset, that’s all he can focus on
  * If he’s ever not around for some reason when you’re having an anxiety attack, don’t hesitate to call him. Markus always wants to be there for you, even if the best he can do is talk to you over a phone
  * Markus is a natural problem solver, so I feel like right after you relaxed he would want to do something that would lessen your chances of having another one, at least for the same reasons
  * As long as he knew the root of the problem, Markus would try to be proactive about it because he can’t just sit back and call it good once you’re calm again. He has to _do_ something more about it


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor with an s/o that comes out as asexual

  * Very understanding and accepting in general
  * Since he has such a keen eye for detail and observations, I think there’s a chance that he would have already known beforehand. He didn’t want to say anything though, because he wanted it to be their choice when they told him
  * If his s/o even says one word about how they would understand if he’s upset, he will comfort them immediately and assure them that he’s not upset and couldn’t be happier
  * In his mind it actually means a lot that they trusted him enough to tell him
  * But Connor can still tell that they’re a bit hesitant about being completely open about everything
  * So Connor does his best to be as supportive as he can, even if he’s a little awkward about it at times. He’s genuine and means what he says and does, so he’s really trying his best for them
  * He’s just as caring and attentive as he always was, but is now much more mindful about making sure they _never_ get put into a situation they might feel uncomfortable in
  * He’s not too direct about it because he knows that a lot of attention might make them self conscious
  * So if they ever get put on a case with someone like Gavin that might cause problems he’ll find a way to take their place
  * Or if someone starts asking weird questions, he’ll politely make an excuse for them to go do something else
  * And if someone has been saying rude things about them behind their back he’ll do his best to make sure they don’t catch wind of it, and that the person also stops
  * Should someone be more direct with his s/o Connor will calmly but quickly step in and defuse the situation. He may look calm and collected, but the person causing problems can more than clearly see the hidden threat in Connor’s eyes, and usually knows to scamper off
  * He just really doesn’t want them being around someone that would make them upset
  * Because seeing them sad is almost like a physical blow to him. If they ever seem upset he does his best to cheer them up in his own dorky but heartfelt way
  * And if they ever just need to sit down and talk, Connor will more than willingly be there to listen. Even if it takes them a while to properly put their thoughts and feelings into words, Connor has an endless supply of patience for them and would stay there as long as they needed him to


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Gavin with an s/o who gets sexually harassed :(

##  -Connor-

  * Nope
  * N o p e
  * The very second Connor hears just one word of that he’s quickly standing between his s/o and those idiots
  * And he makes it very clear very quickly that this is going to stop instantly or they’re going to be facing some… _undesirable_ consequences
  * If they have even an ounce of common sense they’ll be nodding their head and backing away, because Connor is clearly not in the mood for any excuses. The dark glimmer in his eyes as he protectively stands in front of his s/o is enough to send just about anyone running
  * But, of course, there are stupid people in the world
  * If one of those people decides to try and talk back to Connor or brush the matter off, Connor will deal with that very quickly
  * He’ll take one very careful step forward as he informs those idiots that he is a detective and, if he really wanted to, could pull some strings so that they would end up paying dearly for their actions (the only reason he isn’t doing that is because he doesn’t want to make any more of a fuss that might upset his s/o more)
  * His voice is calm, smooth as a dagger so that it’s very clear he won’t hesitate to follow through on that
  * Naturally, all arguments end at that point and those idiots are skittering off
  * Then the moment he turns around to make sure his s/o is okay, everything threatening or dangerous about him instantly melts into soft touches and gentle words
  * He gently cups the side of their face and asks them okay, probably dropping in a few apologies for not being there to prevent that all from happening because this boy takes their protection very seriously
  * He’ll comfort them for as long as they need and will stay by their side until they feel better again, and probably a little after that for his own sake. He cares deeply for his s/o and always wants them to feel safe, so he’ll be a little more watchful over them for the days following the incident
  * He tries not think about what might have happened if he hadn’t been there to step in by telling himself that it was in the past, but any mention of the incident causes grip on his s/o to tighten and a sick kinda of feeling to go through his whole body

##  -Gavin-

  * There are literally only two things keeping him from getting into a fight tbh:
  * 1.) He would probably be facing some serious repercussions at work for being reckless like that
  * And more importantly, 2.) His s/o is clearly upset and comforting them is more important than beating up the idiots who made them upset in the first place
  * But he’s still p i s s e d
  * I mean you can’t blame him, can you? He just heard absolute strangers saying awful things to his darling s/o
  * But he’ll have to satisfy himself with slinging an arm around his s/o, snarling a few sharp words at those idiots, and darting off with his s/o
  * Just saying, if he happened to be drunk, none of that really passes through his mind so hands will be flying
  * He’s probably just as upset about it as his s/o, but for their sake, he’ll take a deep breath and deal with his aggression later
  * It still takes all his self control to not lose it on those idiots
  * Even if he isn’t the best with words, he does his best to comfort them
  * He’ll make it very clear that they shouldn’t feel the least bit guilty and that it wasn’t their fault. If they try to say anything otherwise, Gavin will bluntly shut that down right away because there’s no way he’s going to let his s/o blame themself for that
  * For once, he won’t make fun of them for being clingy and wanting to stay by his side more than usual
  * And even if they didn’t want to stick by his side, Gavin still keeps a closer eye on them anyway. Sure, he may act all tough and gruff, but we all know he’s a soft boy for his s/o
  * He’ll be a bit softer on them than usual for at least awhile. He won’t tease them or say anything too sarcastic until he’s 100% sure they’re okay
  * Then, he’s right back to his old grumbling and sarcastic self
  * But God forbid they ever bump into those people again because Gavin will look about ready to kill if they aren’t skittering away in a few seconds


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General dating headcanons for our favorite robo mom Kara <3

  * A little awkward sometimes, but overall an absolute sweetheart 
  * She helps you with chores or work however she can because it’s one of the best ways for her to show she loves you
  * Whenever you’re sick or injured she insists upon taking care of you and doing all the chores around the house. You can try to say that you’re okay, but she’s not letting you do any work until you’re 100% better
  * You usually have to be the one to initiate most forms of affection at the start because she’s still getting this whole physical affection thing down and she wouldn’t want to accidentally make you uncomfortable
  * Eventually though, she comes to really like forehead kisses and holding hands <strike>still very sheepish about pda though, be careful</strike>
  * You and Alice are obviously on very good terms
  * Kara was relieved that the two of you instantly clicked when you met. She had gone into the kitchen to just grab you some water, and when she came back, you were already playing dolls with her
  * And her two favorite people just chilling and having fun? _Adorable_
  * She’s an amazing chef, especially when it comes to making little sweets or comfort food
  * And cuddling is always super soft and sweet, especially when Alice wiggles her way in there. After cuddling, you may find you have a new hairstyle because both Alice and Kara very good with hair
  * Even though she doesn’t actually need sleep, she still “goes to bed” with you. It’s really just an excuse to cuddle you so you don’t feel awkward resting while she’s up all night
  * She sometimes feels kind of awkward about the whole “I’m an android you’re a human” thing, so she can sometimes be really insecure in your relationship and question how she deserves you
  * So make sure you always give everyone’s favorite robot mom some love, and she’ll always do the same for you <3


End file.
